


your first good one in a while

by cherryvanilla



Category: Actor RPF, Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Kindergarten, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny walks hand in hand down the hall with Casey as she tries, and fails, to pull him along faster. He isn't entirely sure what he was expecting to see upon stepping into her classroom for the first time, but it definitely wasn't the woman he had ridiculously hot sex with over a week ago. Yet there she is, standing in the middle of the room and passing out big animal-shaped puzzle pieces to the crowd of little kids around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your first good one in a while

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to clev for beta, basically being my kid authority, and providing me with lots of suggestions/advice. Couldn't have done this without you, bb. Also, the background inclusion of Alice in Wonderland stems from her randomly telling me I should write a kstew/tazer Alice au, me looking at her like she's crazy and saying, 'Dude, I'm writing kidfic' and her response being, 'Have them perform it!' 
> 
> Super thanks to imp for once again giving me a gift idea and cheerleading like a rockstar. 
> 
> Title by Kanye. 
> 
> Graphics: 
> 
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/pablohoney279/media/crackship%20gifs/kid3_zpsf9be87b3.jpg.html)  
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/pablohoney279/media/pablohoney279005/kid4_zps94fb53c4.jpg.html)  
> 

** September 2017 **

Casey is sitting on the couch with her hands folded across her chest, pouting. “But _why_ do you have to go out?” 

Johnny pinches the bridge of his nose and looks down at his daughter. She’s getting better at this manipulation thing. She’d started off the evening with ‘I don’t want you to go,’ then ‘Don’t go, please don’t go,’ and has now graduated to flat out asking him _why_ it’s even necessary. 

Johnny sits beside her before picking her up and placing her in his lap. Her arms immediately wrap around his shoulders, even with her mood, and his heart swells. 

“Look, buddy. Didn’t we just spend nearly the entire summer with Grandma and Grandpa in Winnipeg?” 

Casey bites her lip, looking down. “Yes,” she says, quietly. 

“And didn’t we go visit Mommy last weekend?” 

“Yes,” Casey huffs. 

Johnny tips her chin up. “We’ve been together every day since the end of last season and all I want is to go out when you’ll be sleeping. Do you understand that?” 

“But I want _you_ to read me my story, not Jennifer.” 

Johnny frowns, hoping Jennifer can’t hear from the kitchen. “You like Jennifer.” 

“I _know_ , but she’s not _you_ ,” Casey replies and Johnny’s damn heart soars again. He knows when he’s licked. 

“I can read to you before I go but it’s already getting late. So come on. Go get Olivia.” 

Casey smiles and plops down, racing across the living room to her toy box. She pulls out the stuffed pig and runs past Johnny to her room. 

“Slow down!” he yells after her, shaking his head. She’s a menace but he loves her to fucking death. 

Once they’ve read about Olivia’s grand adventures in Venice, Johnny kisses her goodnight and tucks her in. “Jennifer will be here if you need her. I’ll see you in the morning, sweetie.” 

“Goodnight, Daddy,” Casey yawns, sliding further under the covers but clutching Olivia over them. 

Johnny keeps the door open a crack, the night light shining from her bedside, and walks down the hall. This is his first time out, in Chicago, with some friends in – a really long fucking time. He hasn’t really cared, much. Casey has been his main priority for the last three years after she moved in permanently when Veronica decided to move to Florida with her new boyfriend, transfering to a job there. They’d been splitting custody but with all the changes, and the fact that she really hadn’t wanted kids already to begin with, they opted to give Johnny primary custody. Casey sees her on holidays and during the summer when they can. It was really tough with Johnny’s schedule at first, and then just tough to be _away_ , but Jennifer’s a great nanny and his mom comes down during the season when time allows. 

Point being, Johnny hasn’t really had a guys night out in a few years. He also hasn’t gotten laid in – quite a while. It’s happened a bit on the road but infrequently, and it wasn’t very satisfying when all he could think about was if his daughter was doing alright or having bad dreams or missing him. 

Tonight, though, he’s ready for it. He just really, really wants to drink and dance and have a mindless one night stand as a reminder that he’s still a dude in his 20’s. Late 20’s, but 20’s nonetheless. 

Johnny meets up with some local friends, who all ask about Casey right away as they catch up. They’re at a trendy club Johnny’s never actually frequented before, which further proves just how much he hasn’t been out lately. The place isn’t bad though and has decent house music. They get bottle service, do some shots and bullshit for about an hour before heading out to the already pretty packed dance floor. Mike and Julie broke up not too long ago, and Johnny can see he’s trying to forget a few things with a leggy blonde who is dancing all up against him. 

Johnny closes his eyes and just goes with the motions. Someone jostles his hip and when he opens his eyes, he sees a girl, maybe 5’5” or so, with dark hair and eyes. She’s wearing jeans and a white tank top and Johnny can clearly see her black bra through her shirt. He catches her eye and she smirks as she moves into his space. She looks up at him, raising an eyebrow. 

“You dance like someone’s dad!” she yells over the music. 

Johnny leans down a little. “I am someone’s dad!” He shouts back, then freezes when she blinks up at him, surprise registering on her face. “Um, I didn’t mean to open with that!” 

A slow smile spreads across her face. “You must be out of practice,” she says, grinning and grabbing Johnny’s hips before bringing their bodies together. He lets her slow it down into a grind, something dirty and hot. Johnny’s hands settle on her own hips, curving against them. Just as he’s finally gaining a rhythm and feeling more than a little aroused she breaks from his hold, only to turn around and push her ass back against him. Johnny groans, low in his throat, and takes it as an invitation to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her back snuggly while bending to mouth at her bare shoulder. 

The feel of someone else’s skin beneath him, hot and soft, has Johnny nearly fully hard in an instant, and he’s sure she can feel it up against her back. She doesn’t shy away though, just covers his hands with her own and tilts her neck to the side to give him better access. Johnny kisses her skin again and again, letting his teeth graze along her shoulder blade, biting down softly. Johnny feels her jerk in his hold and then she’s pulling his head down and they’re kissing. It’s angled a little awkwardly, mouths sliding together like they don’t quite fit right until she bites on his lip. Johnny moans deeply, before pushing his tongue against her own. They kiss open-mouthed and wet; Johnny listens to her soft pants against his mouth, can hear the small, needy sounds falling from his own lips when she starts fucking him with her tongue. 

“Fuck,” Johnny breaths when they part, and he buries his face against her neck, licking a slow line up to the hinge of her jaw. 

She turns in Johnny’s arms and looks like he feels: face flushed, eyes dark with heat, lips bitten red. Her lipstick is all smeared and Johnny probably has some on his face. He can’t exactly care when she’s pulling him down for another kiss, this one somehow impossibly hotter than the rest. Johnny’s hands slide over her back and down her ass. She pushes into the touch and he starts grinding his dick against her, desperate for friction. His own hands are tracing through her hair while their tongues clash and collide. 

Johnny’s not exactly sure how many songs they make out to, how long they kiss – desperate and hungry – but god, if he hasn’t missed this. It goes on long enough for him to start worrying that people are going to put all of this up on their twitters. ‘Totally saw Jonathan Toews sucking face tonight’ or some shit like that. He must be so hard up, though, that he honestly can’t care. Still, he’s nothing but grateful when she pulls him down close and whispers, “You wanna get outta here?” 

Johnny tangles his fingers in her hair and brings their mouths together again, hard. “Yes,” he grits out. 

He pulls back and she flashes him a smile. “Let’s go, then.” 

Johnny should probably tell his friends, should probably get her name. Instead he just lets her pull him toward the exit. 

“I took the red line,” she says once they’re outside. 

“I’m uh, pretty sober if you want me to drive?” 

She shrugs. “Sure.” 

“Nice car,” she says when they reach it. 

“Thanks.” 

They get inside and he starts the engine. “I uh, can’t go back to my place.” 

“That’s fine,” she says, easily. “We’ll go to mine.” He watches her bite her lip. “Wait, you’re not married or anything are you?” 

“Nope, not married. My daughter is there, though.”

“Gotcha.” 

She gives him the address and he plugs it into his GPS. 

“What’s your name, man?” she asks as they’re driving. 

Johnny looks over at her, trying to gauge if she really doesn’t know. It appears to be a pretty sincere question. Huh. That hasn’t happened to him in -- a long time. He’s surprised to find how much he likes it. 

“Jonathan. Most people call me Johnny,” he replies. “You?” 

“I’m Kristen.” 

“That’s a pretty name,” he says and she snorts. 

“I’m already a sure thing, man.” 

He’s a little offended, since he was actually being genuine. “I’m sorry,” Johnny replies, dryly. “Your name is fucking awful.”

It makes her laugh, loudly, and he finds himself grinning back. 

“So whatcha do, Johnny?” Kristen asks and if she really does know, then she’s a great actress. 

“I’m in sports,” he replies, leaving it vague. Tonight, for once, he’d rather not talk about who he is. He’d rather just be a normal guy having a night of hopefully hot sex. 

“Hmm,” she says. “I’m in education,” she replies, sounding like she deliberately tried to match his own vagueness. He likes her style. 

“Cool,” Johnny says. They put on some music which leads to band discussions and before he knows it, they’re at her apartment building. 

“It’s kinda small,” she warns as she opens the door. “And a mess. I only just moved to Chicago recently.” 

"That's cool,” Johnny says, mentally attributing that to the lack of recognition. Of course he could just be being egotistical but the fact of the matter is most people in Chicago _do_ recognize him. 

It’s just a studio and she wasn’t lying – boxes are everywhere, half empty, half full. Still, it’s cozy. 

“I just needed a night away from all of – this,” Kristen says, waving her hand around. “Really didn’t expect anyone else to see it,” she says, slyly. 

Johnny flushes and digs his nails into his palms. She’s even prettier in brighter lighting and god, he wants to fuck her. 

Kristen takes a step closer, mouth quirking up like she knows exactly what he’s thinking. “You want anything?” she asks, voice low, fingers running up and down the buttons of his shirt. 

Johnny shakes his head, inhaling sharply. 

“You don’t want _anything_?” Kristen teases. 

Johnny groans and threads his fingers in her hair, before leaning down and pressing their mouths together. 

“I want _you_ ,” he pants, biting at her mouth, her chin. 

Kristen begins unbuttoning his shirt and Johnny grabs a handful of her ass, making her jerk and moan. 

They start throwing items of clothing around her already messy apartment and fall onto the bed (which is thankfully devoid of any objects) in just their underwear. 

They lay on their sides, kissing and touching. Johnny explores her body first with his hands and then with his mouth. It’s been too fucking long since he’s touched someone this way, made them shake and moan beneath him, filled his mouth with their taste, his nose with their scent. 

Kristen’s so fucking responsive. Her tits are sensitive and she goes mad when he pull her nipples between his teeth. Her stomach dips and quivers as he places hot kisses on her skin, again and again. Her pussy – jesus christ – is the smoothest thing ever as he rubs his cheek against it. He laps at the center, making her moan, his hands framing her torso before pointing his tongue and dragging it over her clit. 

“Oh my god,” she gasps, brokenly.

“Fuck,” Johnny breaths against her before sucking hard and listening to her cry out, her hands immediately finding his hair, hips pushing upward insistently. Johnny pulls back to gulp down some air before returning, working her over everywhere: fucking his tongue up inside her, then over her clit and back again until his jaw is aching. Johnny’s not sure how long he’s going to last when they actually fuck, so he’s determined to eat her out until she comes. When he’s got a finger angled inside her and is sucking hard on her clit as she shakes above him, it happens, fierce and fast. Her body goes taut beneath him and he keeps licking and fingering her as she spasms around him. 

When Johnny slides up her body, Kristen grabs his head immediately and pulls him in for a hard, bruising kiss. Johnny bites at her lips and fists his hands in her hair, bracketing her on either side of her pillow. Kristen’s hand slips between their bodies and inside his boxers, tugging on his dick with sure fingers. Johnny licks a path down her neck, breathing harshly. 

“Let me fuck you,” he pants, hating how much it sounds like a plea. 

“Duh,” Kristen replies, laughing. “Although you better have something because who knows if I do in this mess.” 

Johnny leans back and nods, dick throbbing as she continues to jerk him, slowly. “I do,” he says and climbs off the bed to dig his wallet out of his jeans. Once he’s back on the bed, Kirsten takes the wrapper from him and pushes him down before sliding his boxers off his dick and replacing them with her lips. It’s like a visceral blow and Johnny cries out before he can help it. He’d nearly forgotten how good that feels. She takes him mostly all the way in and Johnny can’t look or it’ll be over. Luckily, she pulls off and rolls the condom down. 

“How do you want this?” Kristen asks, running her palms up and down his thighs. Johnny’s distracted by her tits and has to reach out and cup them. She smiles, lips quirked. “Focus.” 

“I uh,” he starts, brain shorting out from the constant mantra of _sex, sex, sex_ running through his mind. “Whatever you want.” 

Kristen chews on her lip; it’s dead sexy. “Okay, sit up against the wall.” 

Johnny does so and doesn’t take his eyes off her as she sinks down, her knees bent on either side of him. 

“Oh my god,” he moans when she’s fully seated, wrapping his arms around her back and bending forward to kiss across her shoulders. The tight, wet heat around him is almost too good and it gets even better when she begins moving, fucking herself on his cock. 

She rocks against him faster, circling her hips wildly while Johnny just holds on and fucks upward as much as he can. 

Kristen’s emitting soft moans against him but when he touches her clit, she sobs loudly. 

“I won’t last long,” Johnny admits, kissing the sweat slick skin of her neck. “I’m sorry.” 

“Been – oh god – been a while?” 

Johnny’s mouth skims along her jaw, pressing against the corner of her lips. “You have no idea,” he says, voice low and rough. 

Kristen grips his shoulders and grinds down, hard. 

“That’s kinda hot,” she responds, breathlessly. 

Johnny laughs. “Yeah?” 

“Hell yeah,” she says, pulling back enough to align their mouths. They kiss deep and slow, tongues gliding together. 

Johnny cups Kristen's ass and pulls her onto his dick more, setting the pace now. 

“I’m gonna come again,” she gasps out a few seconds later, and fuck, it makes him go off, shouting incoherently even though he was trying so hard to hold it. 

Johnny isn’t sure how long his hips keep pumping. All he's aware of is white heat behind his eyes and at the base of his spine. He hasn’t come that hard in – a long time. Then Kristen’s clenching around him as his hips continue to jerk forward, and moaning into his neck, cursing softly as she comes again. 

They slump against one another, bonelessly. Johnny strokes up and down her back while Kristen’s nose pushes against his neck, her breath warm and heavy against him. 

Eventually, she climbs off him and they flop onto the bed together. Johnny ties off the condom and glances around for a trash can. 

“Here,” Kristen laughs, grabbing it from his hand and walking across the room to the kitchen area. 

Jonny watches her ass as she goes, licking his lips. 

“Be right back,” she says before stepping into what he assumes is the bathroom. He closes his eyes, breathing slow and deep, before checking his watch. It’s pretty late. 

Johnny’s sitting up, vaguely looking for his shirt, when she comes back out. 

Kristen’s still naked and sits beside him. “You splitting?”

“Yeah,” Johnny says, pulling on his boxers. “Gotta get back.” 

Kristen nods and throws on her shirt, lounging pantless while Johnny gets dressed. It’s awfully hard not to get distracted and he’s sure he’s buttoned his shirt up wrong, fingers shaking a little. 

“This was really good,” he says as they stand in front of her closed door. 

“Yeah, I had fun, man.” 

Johnny nearly asks for her number but something stops him. There’s no point really, with the season starting up and Casey – even if it’s just something casual. 

“Well, bye,” Johnny says, hastily, leaning forward to kiss her once on the mouth, awkwardly. 

He feels her smile against his lips. “Yeah. Thanks for the ride,” she says, slowly, voice dirty, and it’s pretty plainly obvious she isn’t talking about his car. Johnny nearly chokes. 

Kristen grins at him, shark-like. 

“That was awful,” he mumbles, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. 

“I only did it to get that reaction.” 

“Am I that easy to read after a few hours?” 

“Lil’ bit, dude.” 

Johnny laughs, feeling some of the nervous tension ease out of him. 

“Night,” he says. 

“See ya, Johnny.” 

He takes one more look at her slick, messy, hair and her red cheeks, struck again by how fucking gorgeous she is before opening the door and heading down the hall. 

Over the next few days, Johnny feels more relaxed than he has in a long time. Even Jennifer could tell the difference. The next morning over coffee, while Casey still slept, she said, “Someone had a good night.” 

He really did, and it’s dumb how good he feels just because of some fantastic sex but there you have it. The night will definitely be going into his spank bank, that’s for sure. He finds himself randomly thinking about Kristen’s dark eyes and wide smile a few times and almost regrets not getting her number. She had – something about her. But, too little, too late.  
_____________________

Naturally, Casey’s first day of kindergarten is the same as the media shit in New York. “It’s not fair!” she stomps, when Kaner’s there to pick him up, bright and early. 

Johnny sighs and watches her climb onto the couch and into her ‘I’m going to pout now’ stance. 

“Lemme get it,” Kaner says. “Kids love me.” 

Johnny rolls his eyes, mostly out of habit because yeah, it’s true, his kid does love Kaner. He and Sharpy are basically raising Patrick Kane fangirls. Sharpy loves it; Johnny just wonders where he went wrong. 

“Hey, sweetie. Daddy’s gotta go with Uncle Kaner for a couple of days, okay? It won’t be long.” 

Johnny watches her look up Kaner with big, brown eyes. “But I want him to take me to kignergarden.” 

“Kindergarten,” Johnny corrects from across the room while Kaner tosses him a ‘Seriously? Now?’ look. 

Johnny shrugs one shoulder, jaw tight with tension. He hates it when she’s upset because she misses him. It’s like a knife to his heart, each time. 

“You’ll have Jennifer to take you, right? She’s more fun than Daddy. Daddy’s boring.” 

Johnny knows what’s about to happen right before it does. Casey’s eyes grow even wider and she bursts out crying. “Daddy isn’t boring. He’s the best, Uncle Kaner, the super best!” Casey has a sort of unofficial rating system that Johnny’s noticed over the past year. Things are either best, bestest or super best, the last basically meaning you’re one of her favorite people. A lot of things are super best for Casey, to be honest. The thing is, any other time Casey would’ve just laughed at his expense, right along with Kaner, but not when she’s already feeling vulnerable and needy. 

Kaner looks up at Johnny, helplessly, like _he’s_ about to start crying too and good god, how is this his life. 

Johnny crosses to them and sits on the other side of Casey. 

“I’m sorry,” Kaner whispers. 

Johnny shakes his head and gathers her up in his arms. “Baby, I’d be there if I could. I’m gonna Skype with you tonight and you’ll tell me everything about your first day and then I’ll be here tomorrow when you’re back home, okay? And this weekend I’ll take you to the park.” 

“With the big slide?” she sniffles into his shirt. 

“With the big slide,” Johnny promises. 

Casey hiccups down some more sobs until they even out. Johnny’s shirt is a snotty mess but those are the breaks. 

“How’d you get so good at that?” Kaner asks, sounding a little awed, when they’ve both kissed Casey goodbye and are in the elevator. 

“It’s easy to be good at something you love,” Johnny replies. 

Kaner bumps his shoulder, laughing. “You’re so fucking corny.” 

That night in the hotel, Casey goes on a ramble as they Skype, talking so fast through her excitement. 

“Daddy, Daddy, kinnergarden is _wonderful_. Miss Kristen is the nicest teacher _ever_ and she gives us two juice boxes! Two! And there’s a girl with long braids and there’s a boy with big glasses and we have a pet bunny! And Miss Kristen says we’ll be doing a prefor- prefrom--” 

“Performance?” Johnny interjects and then smiles helplessly as she nods, rapidly. 

“Yes! And tomorrow I needs to bring leaves for a collage. Jennifer helpeded me. Do you want to see my leaves!” 

Johnny’s face hurts from smiling so hard. “Of course I do,” he says, sincerely. “Bring them to me, buddy.” 

Casey runs away and is back in a second, holding up a few big leaves with nice color to them, orange and a little red. 

“They’re beautiful. I bet they’ll be the best in the collage.” 

Casey blushes and looks to where Jennifer must be standing. “Daddy says my leaves is best.” 

“I heard him,” Jennifer replies, voice amused. 

She gets on screen and they discuss logistical things such as when he’ll be home, etc. Johnny goes to sleep feeling bittersweet -– happy that Casey had a great day but hating he had to miss it all. 

Johnny’s home before dinner the next night and sends Jennifer home. Casey rambles on at his feet while he makes her chicken fingers and mac and cheese. 

“And tomorrow we has to do show ‘n tell and I wanna bringed your hockey card, Daddy.” 

“There are so many things wrong with that sentence,” Johnny mutters, sighing inwardly. 

“What, Daddy?” 

“Say pardon, it’s more polite.” 

Casey huffs. “ _Par_ don.” 

Johnny cracks up. “Next summer Grandma’s teaching you French, don’t forget.” 

Casey wrinkles her nose up. “You sound funny when you talked French.” 

“Speak, not talked. Also, you’re hilarious. Now, which hockey card do you want to bring?” 

“Any!” 

Johnny laughs. “Okay, we’ll look after dinner.” 

They end up going with a rookie card. “You look silly, Daddy,” Casey says, studying it. 

“Are you sure you aren’t Uncle Sharpy’s daughter?” 

“Of course not, that’s Maddy!” 

Johnny’s possible favorite thing ever is when Casey’s so literal. Which is all the time, obviously, since she’s five. 

They tuck the card away into her butterfly backpack before washing up for storytime and bed.  
_____________________

Johnny walks hand in hand down the hall with Casey as she tries, and fails, to pull him along faster. He isn't entirely sure what he was expecting to see upon stepping into her classroom for the first time, but it definitely wasn't the woman he had ridiculously hot sex with over a week ago. Yet there she is, standing in the middle of the room and passing out big animal-shaped puzzle pieces to the crowd of little kids around her.

Johnny freezes in his tracks and Casey tugs on his hand. “Daddy, come _on_.” 

Johnny wills his feet to move and his mouth to close. Naturally that’s when Kristen looks up, her own eyes widening in confusion. Then she looks down at Casey and back up to Johnny, realization of why he’s here clearly dawning. 

“Hi Miss Kristen! That’s my Daddy.” Kristen rises, smiling down at Casey. 

“I see that, Casey.” She looks up at Johnny. “Kristen Stewart. It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Toews.” Her tone is a little pointed and all business. She’s wearing eyeglasses (which make her look even more sexy) and white pants and a black blazer above her light pink top. Johnny really can’t be thinking about shit like this, not when nervous energy is still coursing through him at this revelation. 

“Johnny’s fine,” he says, voice as steady as he can make it. 

“Of course.” She looks around where other parents are continuing to arrive. “Well. If you’d like to stay a few minutes after class, I can catch you up on my outline since you missed the first day.” 

Johnny nods, quickly. “Sure, uh. That’d be good.” He knows full well they won’t really be talking about that. 

Johnny bends to hug Casey goodbye and walks out, stomach in knots. Of course the first person he screwed in well over a year was his daughter’s teacher. Of _course_ it was.  
_____________________

Johnny purposely shows up a few minutes late in hopes that most of the parents will be gone. Kristen’s nearby putting things away while Casey and another kid lay sprawled on the floor, coloring. 

“Hi Daddy!” she waves when he comes in. 

“Hey sweetie.” He bends down to kiss her head. “I’m gonna talk to your teacher for a minute, okay?” 

“Okay!” 

Johnny walks over to Kristen, stiffly, and leans against the wall. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” she says, stacking some huge alphabet letters on a table before turning to look out at the classroom, sneaking a peek at Johnny in the process. “So.” 

“Obviously I didn’t know who you were until today,” Johnny says, quickly, voice hushed. “I mean, we never exchanged last names.” 

He watches Kristen nod, staring at the kids. “Yeah. I mispronounced yours on the first day and Casey corrected me, saying her dad was _super_ popular. According to the faculty I’m basically the only person in Chicago my age who doesn’t know who Jonathan Toews is.” 

Johnny smirks. Then he gets curious. “How old are you, anyway? You look really young.” 

“Thanks, I think? I’m 27.” 

“I’m 29,” he replies, dumbly. 

Kristen looks at him, raising an eyebrow. “Well, now that we’ve discovered that bit of trivial information... Look, man, there’s no real reason for us to make this weird, right? It’s a thing that happened and... that’s that.” 

Johnny looks at her, remembers being inside her. He swallows. “Yeah, uh. I’m cool with that.” 

“And I won’t tell my boss or anything – I mean, I might have to if I were dating a parent of one of my kids or something but, yeah.” 

Johnny nods, automatically. “Okay.” 

She looks at him then and bumps her hip against him, smirking. “This only has to be weird if we let it.”

“Guess you’re right,” Johnny says, and watches Casey who catches his eye, smiling big and waving. 

“She’s great,” Kristen says, softly. 

Johnny smiles, fondly. “She is. She really likes you.” 

Kristen laughs. “All kids like me. This seems to be a great class, though. And so far all the parents are rather chill.” 

Johnny snorts. “It’s kindergarten, what’s there to be uptight about?” 

“Man, the horror stories I’ve heard.”

Their eyes meet and Johnny finds himself staring at her eyelashes, how they look magnified beneath her glasses. 

She clears her throat and Johnny looks away, quickly, awkwardness already filling the air; so much for that. 

“I should get Casey home,” he mumbles. 

“Yeah,” Kristen says, sounding a little dazed. “Bye.” 

Casey says goodbye to Kristen, loudly, before they leave and then tells him all about her day of doing puzzles and writing the alphabet.  
_____________________

Johnny only sees Kristen briefly for pickup and drop off the next two days and things aren’t terribly awkward. On Saturday, he takes Casey to the park. They try to get in as many nice fall days as they can before it gets cold. He’s setting her down on the slide for about the 10th time when Casey shouts, “Miss Kristen!” and takes off running. 

That is indeed Kristen, holding a black puppy in her arms.

“Don’t run!” Johnny calls after her and she slows into a... fast walk. He sighs and follows, taking in Kristen’s backwards baseball cap, her tank top that’s cut low, revealing her black sports bra beneath it. 

Kristen’s eyes widen a little and then she’s smiling. “Hi Casey,” she says. Johnny falls into step beside them.  
“Hey,” she says to Johnny. 

“Hi.” 

“Can I pet your doggy?” Casey asks, and Kristen nods, kneeling down. 

“Her name’s Wendy. I just got her a few days ago.” 

“Like Peter Pan, Daddy!” Casey exclaims, looking up at Johnny with wide, bright eyes. 

“Yep, just like Peter Pan, buddy.” Johnny smiles down at Kristen, wryly. 

“She’s so cute!” Casey says, petting the top of her head a little too hard. 

“Gently,” Johnny chides, crouching down and guiding her hand. Wendy tries to lick both of their hands and Kristen laughs. 

“The breeder I got her from said she was good with people, especially kids, as you can plainly see.”

Casey squints up at Kristen. “You look funny.” 

Kristen barks out a laugh. “Gee, thank you.” 

Johnny frowns. “That’s not polite, Casey.” 

“I think you’re raising a fashion critic,” Kristen says to Johnny, dryly. 

“I’m supposed to be raising a hockey player,” Johnny bemoans. 

“She skating already?” 

“Yeah.” 

Kristen looks at him, curiously. “Little young, don’t you think?” 

Johnny ignores the slight disapproval in her tone. “My parents got me started at age three. I turned out fine.” 

“Did you?” Kristen teases, and Johnny wants to kiss her. Fuck.

Casey chooses that moment to continue on. “She does look silly, though, Daddy! She looks like you.” 

“Wow,” he grumbles, and Kristen laughs even harder. 

“This is how I dress when I’m not in class, Casey.” 

Casey keeps petting Wendy. “Daddy wears his hats that way sometimes but you’re not a boy.” 

“You don’t have to be a boy to wear a backwards hat, Casey.”

Johnny smiles at Kristen, who winks in return. He ignores the tension in his belly. 

Casey tugs his arm. “Daddy, can I wear one too?” 

“Sure, baby,” he says. 

She beams and focuses on her petting. “Can I play with Wendy?” Casey asks after a few seconds. 

“You need to ask Miss Kristen.” 

They both look at her and Kristen shrugs. “Sure, we’ve gone out and she doesn’t seem to want to run away.” Kristen sets her down. 

“Okay, go on the grass near the bench and we’ll watch you.” 

“Kay, Daddy. Come puppy!” 

Wendy follows obediently behind her. Johnny and Kristen sit on the bench, eyes trained on them. Kristen sets her backpack at their feet. 

“She really wants a dog,” Johnny says. “But, with my schedule, it’s tough and I don’t wanna load that responsibility on Jennifer.” 

“That’s her nanny, right? Casey mentioned.” 

“Yeah,” Johnny confirms. 

“That’s understandable,” Kristen replies, letting out a sigh. “I just needed a new dog, man. My ex got the two I had, in the breakup. Well – they were his first, but still.” 

Johnny leans back and watches as Casey tries to put grass on Wendy’s back. “That sucks,” he says, sincerely. 

“And then with the move and all. Just...” she trails off and Johnny turns to her.

“Where are you from originally?” 

“L.A.,” she replies. 

"Wow. How'd you end up here? If you don’t mind my asking."

“Nah, it’s cool.” Kristen chews on her lip for a moment and Johnny forces his gaze away. “I’d been trying for about a year to get a job locally. Had a few interviews but they ended up choosing people with more experience. The superintendent here has been a friend of the family for years, though. We used to come and visit when I was younger. So when my mom was talking to him he tipped her off that the last teacher was retiring and that I should send my resume. So here I am and it’s sweet and shit, but all my friends and family are still back home.” 

Johnny knows how that feels, all too well. “It isn’t easy,” he says and she looks at him in surprise. He shrugs. “I moved away when I was pretty young. For hockey.” 

“Right,” Kristen says. “I keep forgetting you’re some big deal.”

Johnny smirks. 

“And like, rich,” she adds. 

Johnny rolls his eyes. “I don’t sit at home, counting my money.” 

“That’s a shame,” she replies, dryly. 

Johnny finds himself grinning. 

“You want some water?” Kristen says, digging into her bag and pulling out two bottles. 

“Nah, I’m okay.” 

She pops the cap and takes a drink. “Brought one for me and one for Wendy. I’ve got this tupperware thing that unfolds into a bowl so she can drink on walks.”

Johnny nods, impressed. “You’re very prepared.” 

Kristen laughs. “Yeah, I’m totally anal, dude.” Their eyes catch and she totally flushes at her own words. 

“Better safe than sorry,” he says, and then blushes himself as they’re suddenly stuck in a world of dirty, double meanings and Johnny can’t stop thinking about the obscene sounds she made as he ate her out. 

“We’re sucking at this,” she mumbles, staring straight ahead, fingers tapping at her thigh. “And Jesus Christ, no pun intended.” 

Johnny laughs, feeling a little crazy. “I uh, we should probably go. It’s about lunch time.”

Kristen nods, looking down at her hands. 

“Casey, time to go,” Johnny calls and she bounces over with Wendy running behind. 

“Do we have to, Daddy?” 

“Yeah, baby. Time for lunch, okay?” 

Casey sighs. “Okay,” and takes his hand. “Bye Miss Kristen! Bye Wendy!” 

Kristen ruffles Casey’s hair. “See you on Monday, Casey.” She looks up at him. “Bye, Johnny.” 

“Bye,” Johnny replies, biting his lip, before adding. “For the record, this member of the Toews family likes your outfit,” he says, and then turns quickly so he doesn’t have to see her reaction.  
_____________________

Johnny naturally sees Kristen at every pickup and drop off the next week. The first one was the most awkward because Johnny had been over-analyzing it. Kristen had just smirked at him, though, and said, “I like your Henley.” 

Johnny wasn’t exactly sure if this could be considered flirting or if they should even be doing it, but he definitely jerked off to memories of their night together, after Casey went to bed. 

They go to the park again that weekend, and Johnny’s maybe trying to time it to when Kristen was there last time. And then he feels like a creeper, but whatever, he would be going regardless. Sure enough, she’s there when they arrive and part of Johnny hopes that she was actively planning the same thing. 

She’s not wearing a hat this time – her hair is down and she’s got on sunglasses and half a shirt, really. Johnny nearly moans at the sight. Casey is ecstatic and gives both Kristen and Wendy huge hugs. They toss a ball around for Wendy and Casey is overly delighted each time it’s caught in mid-air. 

They talk about the things Kristen has planned for the class and Johnny finds he loves listening to her, how animated she can get. 

“The Alice in Wonderland thing should be simple enough. It’s basically just me reading from the Disney storybook version while the kids act it out on stage in costumes. I figured memorizing lines might be too much.”

“Makes sense,” says Johnny, throwing the ball and watching both Wendy and Casey chase after it. 

“Casey wants to be Alice,” Kristen says. 

Johnny laughs. “Of course she does.” 

Casey hears an ice cream truck so they trek over to it, Kristen carrying Wendy. They sit on a bench and eat; Casey keeps trying to give Wendy some of hers but Johnny and Kristen stop her each time. 

He ends up walking Kristen to her car, a black Jetta. 

“Here, let me,” Johnny says as Kristen’s holding Wendy and fumbling for her keys. He scoops Wendy from her arms while Casey giggles at his feet. 

“Thanks,” Kristen replies, opening the door. Johnny deposits the puppy on the back seat and straightens up. When he turns he sees Kristen watching him, oddly. 

“You should take my number,” she says, abruptly. “You know, for Casey.” 

Johnny’s eyes scan her face as he nods. “Of course.” 

They trade phone numbers while Casey plasters herself to the car door, waving goodbye to Wendy. 

“See ya, Johnny,” Kristen says, voice low, and it’s an instant reminder of that first night. 

He shivers a little and replies, “Yeah,” as he watches Casey and Kristen hug goodbye. 

“Did ya have a good day today, buddy?” Johnny asks as he’s tucking Casey in that night. 

“Yes! Miss Kristen is soooo pretty, Daddy. She’s like a Disney princess.” 

“Oh really?” Johnny laughs, thinking himself about just how pretty ‘Miss Kristen’ is. 

“Uh-huh! She’s like Belle ‘cuz she’s so smarts.” 

“Smart,” Johnny corrects. “Better watch out, you’re gonna give me a complex if you keep talking about Miss Kristen so much.” 

Casey frowns. “What’s a com-pext?” 

Johnny shakes his head and kisses her hair. “Nevermind.” 

“I want to see Wendy.” 

“Maybe soon, buddy.” 

Casey sighs and then yawns, snuggling into the blankets. “I wanna puppy, Daddy.” 

Johnny strokes her hair. “I know, baby. Go to sleep. I love you.” 

“Night daddy, love you,” she says, reaching up to hug him.

Johnny drinks a beer and then another one, and then he texts Kaner to come over. 

They’re two games into Mario Kart with the sound off when Johnny says, “I slept with Casey’s teacher.” Princess Peach drives off the road. 

“Shit,” Kaner says, too loud, and Johnny hits him. “Shit,” he repeats, quietly. Johnny’s not sure if it’s about the news or the game. 

Then Kaner stares at him for a good ten seconds. 

“Would you just say something?” 

“I’m not sure if I’m more surprised by you actually getting laid or who you screwed.” 

Johnny rolls his eyes. “It’s not like I planned it. She wasn’t her teacher when it happened.” 

“Still. Jeez. That must be... weird?” 

Johnny bites his lip. “Yeah. And no? We’ve hung out at the park.” 

Kaner raises an eyebrow and makes motions with his hand for Johnny to continue when he doesn’t. 

“I’m thinking about asking her on a date.” 

“Huh,” Kaner says after a moment. “You think that’s a good idea?” 

“No?” Johnny replies, a little hysterically. “But I dunno. Maybe I should try.” 

“Time to get back on that horse,” Kaner says, clapping his shoulder. 

Johnny shakes him off. “You’re such a moron.” 

They both laugh and continue the game. 

The next day, Johnny debates whether calling or texting would be better. He feels a little dickish asking someone out via text but he also hates talking on the phone. During Casey’s afternoon nap he just sucks it up and dials. 

“Hello?” 

“Kristen? It’s Jonathan Toews.” 

“Ohhh. You’re that hockey player, right?” 

Johnny barks out a laugh. 

“Did I win tickets or something? A car?” 

“Yeah, your new Chevy will arrive tomorrow, ma’am.” 

Kristen scoffs. “Chevy? No thanks.” Then she starts laughing. “What’s up, dude? Casey okay?” 

Johnny bites his lip, apprehension rising. Maybe she did only give him her number for kid related things. “Uh, yeah, she’s fine. I um, was wondering if uh, you’d like to go to dinner with me. One night this week.”

Kristen’s silent for a moment and Johnny’s starting to regret this whole thing. 

“Dinner like a parent/teacher conference or dinner like two regular people?” 

“Two regular people,” Johnny says, unable to gauge her skepticism or where it’s stemming from. 

“Okay,” she says, and it jolts him out of his thoughts. 

“Okay?” Johnny repeats, smiling a little. 

Kristen laughs. “Yes, okay, Johnny. Where and when.” 

He drags his fingers through his hair. “Uh, I hadn’t gotten that far yet. Wasn’t really expecting you to say yes.” 

Kristen tsks. “Really, dude, you need to bring your A game to shit like this.” 

“Swing and a miss,” he says, in mock disapproval of himself.

Kristen cracks up. “Okay, you’re ridiculous. I’m hanging up. Text me details.” 

“Will do.” 

He smiles like a fool the rest of the afternoon, pulling up different restaurant ideas on his phone before selecting The Boarding House. He still has the sommelier’s number from the last time he went and texts her regarding reservations for this week. They aim for Wednesday and he texts Kristen. 

**Boarding House, wednesday. Pick you up at 8?**

**Sounds good.**  
_____________________

Johnny spends the beginning of the week training and sharing secretive glaces with Kristen when they see one another. He tells Casey over breakfast Wednesday morning. 

“Jennifer’s coming tonight. I’ll tuck you in, but then I’m going out, okay?” 

“Do you _have_ to?” 

“Yes,” Johnny says, firmly. “You’ll be asleep anyway, Case.” 

“I know,” she grumbles, but she doesn’t ask what he’s doing, which is for the best since Johnny honestly isn’t sure what he would’ve said. 

When Kristen says, “Later,” low and promising as Johnny leaves with Casey that afternoon, he goes hot all over. 

He gets Casey washed and in bed by seven after reading her _Goodnight Moon_ and then rushes to get himself ready. He showers quickly, does his hair and throws on some cologne. He doesn’t have time to shave but he doesn’t really have to, either. He remembers the place being somewhat business casual, so he opts for dress pants and a blue button down. 

Kristen’s waiting outside when Johnny arrives. She’s wearing maroon colored pants, along with a white top and maroon blazer. It’s a really good look.

“Hey,” she says, climbing into his car. She’s got on dark red lipstick which makes her lips look even fuller, and he wants to kiss them until they’re raw. 

“Hi,” Johnny says. “You look really nice.” 

“You’re not too shabby yourself,” she grins, flashing her teeth. 

They fill the drive with companionable small talk until arriving at the restaurant. Johnny orders an expensive bottle of wine while Kristen raises an eyebrow, slowly. “You don’t have to impress me,” she says. 

“I know,” he replies. 

After they order appetizers, Johnny starts talking to about the upcoming training camp. 

“You’ll be away from her a lot soon, huh?”

“Yeah. Starting in October.” 

“That must suck.” 

Johnny nods. “Definitely isn’t easy, but a lot of the guys on the team are in the same boat as me.” 

Kristen shakes her head. “That’s such a... reporter-y answer, man.” 

Johnny flushes. “Sorry. Habit, I guess.” 

Kristen waves her hand, taking a long drink of wine. Johnny watches the line of her throat as she swallows. “I uh, I mean, I don’t want to overstep my bounds or anything, but Casey hasn’t mentioned her mom and I was wondering...”

Johnny nearly laughs at the stricken look on her face. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing tragic. She moved away when Casey was two. They see each other for holidays and stuff.” 

“Oh, good. Were you guys, like, together?” 

“Not really. We’d been dating about six months before she got pregnant. It wasn’t exactly serious.” 

“Gotcha,” Kristen says. 

Their appetizers come and they order their main courses before digging in. Kristen steals a piece of fresh mozzarella off Johnny’s plate while he acts mock affronted. 

“Casey told everyone you’re from Canada when she raved about you during show ‘n tell,” Kristen says around her stuffed mushrooms. 

“No, she told everyone I was from Can _adia_.” 

Kristen laughs and accidentally, Johnny thinks, brushes her foot against his leg. “That’s right, how could I forget.” 

“Disgrace that she can’t even say the country’s name right.” 

“Proof that she’s more American,” Kristen taunts. 

Johnny rolls his eyes. “Whatever. America’s been good to me.” 

“Your parents still there?” Kristen asks. 

“Yeah, we just got back from spending the summer in Winnipeg.” 

“Sweet. Any brothers or sisters?” asks Kristen. 

“A brother, yeah. You?” 

“Three brothers,” she replies, spearing a mushroom onto her fork. 

“Cool.” 

Kristen leans back in her chair and takes another gulp of wine. “You ever think about having more kids?” 

Johnny laughs, nervously, running his hands over his face and sucking in a breath between his teeth. “Uhh... I dunno. I mean, it’s not like I exactly planned on Casey. But yeah, maybe one day.”

Kristen laughs, popping a tomato into her mouth. “You looked so damn uncomfortable just now you’d think you didn’t already have a kid.” 

“Shut up,” Johnny mumbles, lips quirking. “What about you? Want kids? I mean, in addition to the twenty or so you already have.”

Kristen smiles, widely, visibly fond of her class. “Um, yeah, I’ve thought about it. I mean, I know I’m good with them.” 

“Yeah,” Johnny says. “That’s a plus. I don’t think I ever really was. Basically I’m trying not to completely fuck up Casey’s life.” 

Kristen scoffs. “You’re great with her,” she says, and this time when she bumps his leg, it’s a slow slide up his calf. 

He swallows, hard. The waiter comes with their food and Johnny clears his throat. They stare at one another as the food is set down. 

“And she’s crazy about you,” Kristen continues when the waiter leaves. Johnny catches Kristen’s ankle between his feet and smiles, watching her grin turn sly in response. 

“Eat your steak,” she chastises, breaking away from his hold. Johnny grins and obeys. 

The rest of dinner passes with a slow flame simmering between them. Johnny’s lips feel too dry, his body thrumming with anticipation as he takes in the slope of her shoulders, the way she tucks her hair back behind her ear. 

Kristen watches him too, his mouth, his arms as he reaches over to break off a piece of bread. It’s been a while since he just openly flirted with another person and it feels almost – illicit. 

They jump from topic to topic through the rest of dinner and Johnny picks up the bill. By unspoken agreement, he walks Kristen up to her door. 

“You wanna come in for a drink?” she asks, looking up at him, eyes even darker when she’s wearing eyeliner. 

“Okay,” Johnny replies. 

He follows her inside. The place is definitely a lot cleaner than before. She’s got some band posters hung up, along with a few various framed photos. 

Wendy greets them immediately, and Kristen coos at her a bit before leading her back to her doggy bed with a bone. 

“I’d offer you coffee, but my pot cracked and I still haven’t bought a new one. Been living on Starbucks every morning.” 

“It’s fine,” Johnny says, leaning against the cabinets. 

“I’ve got water,” Kristen says, opening the fridge. He steps into her space just as she turns back around. Kristen freezes, staring up at him with large, dark eyes. Johnny licks his lips and hears the water bottles drop to the floor by their feet. They reach for one another at the same time and Johnny groans as their mouths meet, tangling his fingers in Kristen’s hair. 

Kristen lets out a small sound and clutches the back of Johnny’s neck, trying to pull him down further, her mouth hot and insistent. Their tongues meet and Johnny sucks, hard, causing Kristen to jerk against him. Johnny slides his hands down her back and lifts her by the back of her thighs, bringing their groins flush together. 

He presses her against the refrigerator as they kiss, breathlessly, Kristen’s nails digging into his back. He’s so fucking hard already he thinks he may burst. Kristen’s moans grow louder when he pushes the heat of his erection firmer against her. 

Johnny starts thrusting a little, mouth sliding down to suck on her neck, letting his teeth scrape against her skin. 

“Fuck, just. No, wait,” Kristen breathes out, pushing him back a little and untangling her legs, setting her feet onto the floor. 

Johnny steps back. “Shit, did I hurt you?” 

Kristen laughs, shakily, her hands smoothing through her hair. “No, man. Uh, look, I’m about to say something I’ve never said before.” 

Johnny tenses, immediately. 

“Um, so. I know we already fucked and everything, but I just think. I just think for Casey’s sake, we should go slow, if we're doing this.” 

Johnny blinks in surprise, but Kristen’s staring someplace over his shoulder. “I feel really fucking silly saying that.” 

“Okay,” Johnny replies, simply. 

Kristen looks at him, sharply. “Okay?” 

He smiles, feeling something bloom in his chest. It’s just – sweet, for her to be thinking about his kid. He should’ve been thinking the same way, to be honest, but all rational thought left his mind when blood began rushing to his dick. 

“Yeah,” Johnny replies. “I mean, as much as I want this right now, I do need to be thinking about her.” 

“Okay, good.” Kristen’s flushed, eyes all pupil and Johnny probably doesn’t look much better. 

“I should get back,” he says, quietly. 

Kristen nods and walks him to the door. 

“I want to see you again,” Johnny says, standing in the open doorway. 

“Duh,” Kristen grins. 

He leans down to kiss her, softly. “Do you want to come to a barbeque this weekend? It’ll be some of the guys from the team. Sharpy always throws one before the Training Camp Festival.”

“Sure,” Kristen says, easily. 

“Great, we’ll talk more on it later. Night,” he says, stealing one more kiss. 

Kristen laughs against his mouth. “Night, Johnny.”  
_____________________

**bringing someone to the bbq if thats okay**

**someone other than your kid?** Sharpy replies. 

Johnny rolls his eyes. **yes, someone other than my kid.**

 **I read that in your pissy voice and now I can’t stop grinning**

**That’s because you’re a sick fuck**

**Whatever, toes. Yes, you can bring someone. Kaner already spilled that you’re hot for teacher**

Johnny groans. **he’s worse than my gossiping aunts** Then he frowns and adds, quickly, **if that fucking song plays one time while i’m there i’m leaving**

Sharpy responds with, **you’re so paranoid, relax**.

Johnny has years worth of reasons to be paranoid around Sharpy, so that’s easier said than done. 

Casey is overjoyed when she finds out Kristen is coming to the barbeque. 

“I gets Uncle Sharpy and Uncle Kaner and Maddy and Carter and Colton _and_ Miss Kristen!?” 

Johnny laughs, watching her in the rearview. “Yeah, buddy. You get all those people and more.” 

“Are you bestest friends with Miss Kristen now, Daddy?”

Johnny bites his lip. “We’re getting to know each other, Casey,” he replies. 

“That’s good, Daddy,” she says, approvingly, like he’s the child and she’s the adult. 

When they arrive (after listening to the Bear Necessities on repeat because Casey’s now on a _Jungle Book_ kick since Kristen played the song during coloring time) Casey is literally bouncing with excitement. 

“How is this your kid?” Sharpy asks, holding the door open. “It’d like to see _you_ bounce.” 

Johnny claps him on he back before Sharpy picks up Casey. “I’ve bounced; I’m just usually drunk for it.” 

“Right, Tigger,” Sharpy says, skeptically, kissing Casey’s cheek. “How’s my big girl?” 

“Good, Uncle Sharpy! Where’s Maddy? And Aunt Abby?” 

“Out back, come on.” 

Johnny lets Sharpy carry her and checks his phone to see if there’s anything from Kristen yet.

Casey starts running around with Madelyn, who entertains her even though she’s the highly sophisticated age of six going on seven. 

They play with Shooter, who definitely doesn’t have as much energy anymore, compared to Wendy. Johnny grabs a beer and starts talking with Abby and some of the guys. Kaner shows up next, and he flies Casey around overhead like she’s Supergirl, making her laugh until she hiccups. 

When Duncs, Seabs, and their families arrive, Casey gets even more excited because now she’s finally bigger than two other people and she loves that. She kisses the boys’ heads and then she and Kaner play peekaboo with them while Sharpy tells Kaner he’ll never lose that name now. 

“Whatever, I like it,” Kaner replies, flipping Sharpy off discreetly. 

Johnny’s laughing, feeling loose and relaxed, taking it all in, when his phone buzzes. 

**Out front** the text reads and he feels his stomach flip. 

“I’ll be right back,” he says to Casey. Sharpy starts humming “Hot for Teacher” when Johnny walks past, and he and Kaner clank their beer bottles together.

“I swear to fucking god, I will leave,” Johnny mutters, voice hard.

“That’s fine,” Sharpy says, cheerfully. “We only keep you around for your kid.” 

Johnny grinds his teeth and walks around to the front of the house. Kristen’s rocking what she’s basically confirmed is her normal look and Johnny’s stupidly into it. She’s also wearing her contacts today. 

“Hey,” he says, smiling. 

“Hi,” she replies. Johnny doesn’t know what to do with his hands so he leans down and hugs her, awkwardly. 

Kristen laughs a little against his shoulder then holds up the bag in her hand. “I brought wine.” 

“You didn’t have to do that.” 

Kristen shrugs. “S’the way I was raised.” 

They walk side by side around the house to the backyard and Casey immediately races up to Kristen, hugging her legs. 

“Where’s Wendy?” she asks. 

Kristen laughs, patting her hair. “She’s home.” 

“Awww. Well, we have Shooter!” Casey exclaims, pulling Kristen along to meet the dog.

“Okay, buddy, enough. Let Daddy introduce Miss Kristen around, okay?” 

“Okay, Daddy,” she says, easily, bouncing off to find Maddy. 

Johnny does the introductions and thankfully everyone is on their best behavior. He leaves Kristen talking with Sharpy and Abby and heads to the wet bar for another beer. 

“Wow,” Kaner says, approvingly, standing beside him. 

“Yeah,” Johnny replies, watching Kristen turn Casey’s hat around so it’s backwards while Sharpy and Abby laugh. She’s talking animatedly with her hands and Johnny can’t take his eyes off her.

Kristen ends up sitting in a circle and playing Patty Cake with all the kids, barely drinking her wine. “Hazard of being a teacher – can’t seem to quite my day job,” she says, making everyone laugh. 

“She’s really cool,” Abby says to Johnny in the kitchen while he’s helping her with some hor'dourves. 

“She is,” Johnny agrees. 

Abby bumps him with her shoulder. “That’s great, Johnny,” she says, warmly. 

Johnny frowns, looking out at the backyard. “We’re not – I mean, we’re taking it slow.” 

“Because taking it slow means introducing her to most of your teammates,” Abby snorts. 

Kristen, Kaner, Maddy, and Casey are playing ring-around-the-rosey, now. Johnny feels clenching around his heart but oddly enough not in a bad way. 

“We’re taking it slow,” Johnny repeats, not exactly sure who he’s trying to convince.  
_____________________

“That Kaner dude is a good time,” Kristen says as they walk towards their cars, each holding one of Casey’s hands. “Wouldn’t mind partying with him.”

Johnny snorts. “Trust me, you would once he breaks out his dance moves."

Kristen rolls her eyes. “Can’t be much worse than yours, man.” Then she makes a total ‘oh shit’ face and looks down at Casey because, right, she doesn’t know they’ve seen one another dance. 

Thankfully Casey is completely oblivious, trying to swing between Johnny and Kristen’s hands. They indulge her until reaching the car. Johnny straps her into the car seat, taking in her red, tired eyes. He lets her suck sleepily on her thumb while clutching her mini Olivia. 

“Bye, Casey,” Kristen says, hugging her. 

Casey yawns. “Bye-bye Miss Kristen.” 

Johnny kisses her head. “Be right in, baby,” he says, before closing the car door and turning to Kristen.

“This was fun, thanks,” Kristen says. 

“It was. Glad no one scared you off.” 

Kristen scoffs. “Please, I can handle them. Nah, everyone was really cool.” 

Johnny leans in for a quick, abrupt hug, aware that Casey’s probably watching. 

When he pulls back, his eyes fall to Kristen’s mouth. “I really wanna kiss you right now,” he whispers. 

Johnny watches Kristen’s teeth worry at her bottom lip, her eyes dark. “I wanna do more than just kiss you,” she replies, throatily, and Johnny has to bite back a groan. 

Casey raps at the window and Johnny does groan this time. “I gotta go.” 

“Yeah. Call me.” 

Johnny watches her ass as she walks away and then enters the car for some G-rated Disney songs.  
_____________________

Johnny doesn’t really plan on calling Kristen. He was going to just text her, but then he remembers he didn’t tell her Casey wouldn’t be in class Monday. 

“Hey there,” she says when she picks up. 

“Hey. How are you?” 

“Not bad. Had a lazy Sunday. You?” 

“Pretty good. Spent an hour picking out Casey’s outfit for tomorrow, though. That’s why I’m calling, actually.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. I forgot to mention she won’t be in class. Taking her to the Training Camp Festival since she won’t be able to go to many games.”

“Gotcha. What happens there?” 

“There’s a practice, some drills, a scrimmage, interviews. And a lot of other things around the UC for fans. Casey’s really excited, though. Abby and Madelyn will be there, too." 

“That’s great, man. We’re doing alphabet shit for Tuesday, so I’m having everyone bring in items that start with the letters A, B, and C. But let her pick them out herself, okay?” 

“Sure, Teach,” Johnny says, smirking. 

“Don’t ever call me that again,” Kristen deadpans, and Johnny barks out a laugh, before remembering what else he wanted to say. 

“Also, uh, I may not be around much to pick her up the next few weeks. Possibly in the mornings, but not the afternoons.” 

“No problem,” Kristen replies, easily. 

Johnny scratches at the back of his neck, pausing. “And, um, my schedule in general is going to be more hectic. I just want you to know. I mean, I do wanna see you–” 

“Johnny,” she says, slowly, cutting him off. He can see the eyeroll from here. “Relax, it’s cool. Let’s just play it by ear.” 

He exhales, shoulders dropping. “Sounds good.” 

Kristen laughs, warmly. “Just calm down, dude. I got this.”  
_____________________

Kristen does, indeed, have this. They barely see one another for two weeks, just a few times for pickups, but they talk on the phone a bunch, just getting to know one another more. Johnny plays in one of the preseason home games but doesn’t go on any of the road trips. They make a date for dinner and a movie right before the season starts. 

Johnny gets stopped for a few photos after their meal, and Kristen smirks as she’s asked to take the pictures while girls put their arms around him. 

“This is so weird,” she says as they walk to the theater.

“Bad weird?” he asks, looking down at her. 

Kristen shrugs. “Just weird.” She pauses and then laughs, softly. “You know, I originally wanted to be an actress, but seeing this, I’m sorta glad I didn’t pursue it.” 

Johnny smiles. “It’s not so bad. You get used to it.” 

“One of those girls totally gave me the stink-eye, you know.” 

Johnny laughs. “I didn’t see it,” he admits. 

Kristen bumps him with her hip. “That’s ‘cause you’re oblivious.” 

Johnny catches her hand and laces their fingers together. Kristen looks up at him, eyes widening in surprise, before flashing an almost shy smile and squeezing his hand in return. 

They basically hold hands throughout the entire film, and he finds himself laughing more at Kristen’s giggles than the film itself. 

It’s chilly when they exit the theater, and Johnny puts his arm around Kristen’s shoulder even though she’s wearing a hoodie. She immediately leans into him and he can’t resist pressing a soft kiss to her hair, smelling her apple scented shampoo. 

“This was fun,” Johnny says when they’re parked in front of her apartment. 

Kristen rolls her eyes and grabs him by the front of his shirt. “Shut up and kiss me,” she whispers, right before their lips meet. 

Johnny traces the curve of her lips with his tongue, causing her to sigh, before fisting his hands in her hair and kissing her deep and hard. Kristen gasps and pushes her tongue against his own, plush and insistent, while her nails rake against his back. She’s got her glasses on, and Johnny’s face bumps against them as they kiss. He pulls Kristen’s bottom lip between his own, slowly, dragging their movements into something languid and hot. They break away when the windows have begun to steam up and their breathing has grown loud and ragged in the otherwise quiet. 

Johnny licks his lip as he takes in her flushed face. 

Kristen clears her throat. “I should go in.” 

“Yeah,” Johnny nods, jerkily, and then contradicts himself by swooping in for another kiss. Kristen’s mouth is hot and pliant beneath his own as she kisses back immediately. He feels her giggle against his lips when the kiss grows shallow. 

“I gotta go,” she whispers. “So do you.” 

“Yeah,” Johnny says again, kissing down the slope of her neck before pulling back. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Night,” Kristen smiles. 

Johnny watches until she’s inside before exhaling on a shaky breath and turning the engine on.  
_____________________

The first week of the season, which consists mostly of home games thankfully, Kristen texts him with **Adler Planetarium Sunday? With Casey?**

It’s the first time she’s suggested them going out, and Johnny’s pretty sure she must be keeping track of his schedule. He’s also happy Kristen included Casey, no matter how much he does want to be alone with her. 

Casey is excited as always to see Kristen, even though she’s definitely seen more of her this week than Johnny himself. It’s weird going from being the one to give her dinner and tuck her in on a daily basis during the summer to barely seeing her. The other night, he snuck into her room just to watch her sleep for a moment before kissing her forehead and quietly padding out. 

They take Casey to the planetarium show that features Big Bird and Elmo and focuses on the sun, moon and the Big Dipper. She loves it, sitting between them and avidly staring up at the screen while Johnny and Kristen sneak glances at one another. Johnny rests his arm across the back of Casey’s seat and brushes his fingertips across Kristen shoulder, watching a small smile form as she stares up at the stars on the screen. There are a lot of parents there with children and the whole thing feels... really domestic. Johnny gets distracted by the thought halfway through, his stomach spiking with nerves. 

They go for ice cream afterwards, and Johnny catches Kristen’s ankle between his feet beneath the table while Casey blathers on about things she saw today, completely oblivious, until they’re apparently just staring at one another around slow licks of their desserts which causes Casey to loudly say, “You’re being weird, Daddy.” Johnny blushes and watches Kristen get adorably flustered as well before they both focus all their attention on Casey’s recap of her favorite things from the planetarium. 

Johnny drives Kristen back to her place afterward; they ended up taking his car because of the car seat. Casey’s wide awake, playing a game on Johnny’s iPad. He looks at Kristen, helplessly. Johnny’s definitely not about to leave his daughter alone in the car and walk Kristen inside just because he wants to kiss his – the person he’s dating. Or something. Even though he wants to feel her lips beneath his more than anything. So instead they hug one another, awkwardly, in the front seat while Casey giggles behind them. 

Kristen high-fives Casey and gets out of the car. She looks back once and Johnny waves like a fool, thinking about how he doesn’t really know if Kristen’s his girlfriend – since they haven’t defined anything – and how much he really wants her to be.  
_____________________

The first time Kristen comes to his place is the following Saturday. He just came back from a three day road trip, and he spends most of the morning playing every game under the sun with Casey while simultaneously texting plans with Kristen. 

“How’d you like Miss Kristen and Wendy to come for dinner?” 

“Oh boy, Daddy, really?!” Casey exclaims, looking up from their game of Chutes and Ladders. 

“Yep. Do you want to help me make pizza?” 

“Yes!” 

Johnny laughs. “Okay. We need to go to the store.” 

Honestly, he could just order in but – he’d rather do this, tonight, despite being tired. They head to Trader Joe’s and buy some whole wheat dough, organic sauce, and cheese. Johnny chooses a few different toppings, too, unsure of what he’ll settle on. Casey has fun standing on a chair and rolling out the dough while Johnny supervises. He ends up taking over when she’s making more of an oval than a circle. He knows Kristen likes mushrooms, so they make one with that topping and another with half cheese and pepperoni, since Casey loves the latter. It’ll be way too much food but whatever. 

Kristen shows up around five while the food is still in the oven. Casey hugs the crap out of Wendy after Kristen sets her down, and Wendy in turn licks all over Casey’s face while she giggles. 

“Here ya go,” Kristen says, handing Johnny a tupperware with what looks to be homemade chocolate chip cookies. 

He smiles. “Thanks.” 

“No problem. Something smells good,” Kristen says, looking up at Johnny with bright eyes, bouncing on her heels a little. She’s in a white tank top and blue checkered plaid shirt; Johnny wants to kiss her everywhere. 

“Pizza,” he says, looking at Casey to see if she’s suitably distracted before leaning down to press their mouths together, all too briefly. 

He feels Kristen’s sigh follow him as their lips part. 

“Sorry,” Johnny mouths. 

“It’s okay,” she whispers back, running her fingers along the back of his hand. Johnny’s body goes hot all over, just at the briefest touch. He shakes it off and motions for them to join Casey and Wendy. They attempt to play, but Wendy would rather explore, so instead Johnny takes Kristen on a tour of his place while Casey chases after Wendy. 

“Her room is so cute,” Kristen says, avidly looking around at Casey’s things. He watches as she traces her hand along the walls, which are a deep green with brown tree branches painted into it. She touches the white flowers that are tacked onto the various branches. Whenever there’s a major event in Casey’s life they go and buy a new flower. Kristen runs her hand over the wooden shelves with Casey’s story books on them, sandwiched in between her classic Winnie the Pooh stuffed animals, various different Olivia’s, and her globe in the corner, that they always look at together before Johnny goes on a road trip.

“Yeah, my mom had a lot to do with it.” 

Kristen laughs, and Johnny leads her down the hall by the hand to show her the guest room and then his own bedroom, which feels a little awkward. 

“Nice,” she says, approvingly, and Johnny knows she’s staring at his king size bed. He turns and wraps his arms around her, tightly, pulling her in for a hard, dirty kiss that she returns with enthusiasm, licking into his mouth until they hear the clatter of Casey’s feet down the hall. 

“Later,” Kristen whispers as they break apart. Johnny nearly swallows his tongue, heat coiling in his belly. 

The pizza turns out pretty good. They eat at the dining room table while Wendy begs for food even though Kristen brought her some of her own. Kristen eventually gives in and throws her some crust. After dinner and dessert, when Casey is washed up and changed into her pj’s, she decides she wants _both_ Johnny and Kristen to read her bedtime story. 

Johnny peers at Kristen apprehensively, but she’s just smiling easily. They read her an Elephant and Piggie book, with Johnny as Elephant and Kristen as Piggie because as Casey says, “It fits.”

Kristen laughs loudly at that while Johnny frowns. They tuck her in, and Johnny’s done this a few times with Jennifer but it feels -- different with Kristen. 

Wendy’s chewing on a bone in the living room when they make their way back out. “Can I get you some wine?” Johnny asks as Kristen settles on the couch, leaning forward to pet Wendy’s head. 

“Sure, thanks.” 

He pours her some Pinot Grigio and grabs himself a beer. Johnny sits down beside her and flips on the TV, vaguely scanning the channels before stopping on a Friends rerun because he just doesn’t care. 

Kristen’s got one leg folded beneath her and shifts to look at him, glass dangling from her fingers. “Dinner was great, thanks.” 

“Eh, Case did most of the hard work.” 

Kristen smiles softly. “I’m sure.” 

They watch TV for a few moments, drinking, before Johnny gives in and places his hand on her thigh, stroking his fingers up and down. He hears a soft intake of breath and watches as she relaxes back into the couch. Johnny sets his bottle down on the coffee table before retrieving Kristen’s empty glass from her hand when she holds it out for him. He turns back to her and just lets his eyes roam over her face before slowly reaching out to stroke his fingers through her hair, applying pressure at the back of her head. Kristen tips her neck back, eyes drifting shut, before Johnny closes the distance between them. Her lips are slick from the wine, a little cool, but the inside of her mouth is hot like fire. They kiss deeply for long moments, searching one another’s mouths, soft sounds falling from their lips. 

Kristen’s fingers tighten on Johnny’s shoulders and she bites down on his bottom lip, pulling it between her teeth. 

“Fuck,” he breathes raggedly, tipping her backward on the couch and climbing on top, shoving a leg between her thighs. 

“Johnny,” she moans, softly. 

Johnny’s dick begins to harden, eyes flashing with heat. He buries his face in Kristen’s neck, and then feels a cold nose against his face. 

“Wendy, stop,” Kristen says, laughing weakly. Kristen shoos the dog away while Johnny pulls back a little. “Sorry, she gets possessive.” 

“It’s okay,” he says, leaning in again to lick a slow, wet path up her neck before tugging her earlobe between his teeth. 

“God,” Kristen groans, her hands squeezing his ass. 

Johnny thrusts his hips against her, feels her leg come up to wrap around his waist. His mouth trails over her skin, to the dip of her throat and back up, mouthing along her jaw before bringing their lips together again. Their kisses turn frantic, meeting the pace of Johnny’s hips. Kristen’s fingers tug at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up his back. Johnny shifts, lifting his hands so she can slide it off. Wendy whines on the floor beside them. 

“Shh,” Kristen says to her, then looks up at Johnny, hands sliding up his abs, which are definitely more defined than the last time she touched them. “Impressive,” she says, with a quirked eyebrow. 

Johnny grins and kisses her neck. Kristen shifts, sitting up so Johnny can rid her of her shirt and tank top. Johnny kisses along her shoulder, easing her back down on the couch. He’s slowly running his fingertips up her chest, teasing over her breasts when he hears a shout of, “Daddy, can I have some water please?”

They both freeze. Johnny drops his head, whispering, “Fuck,” into Kristen’s neck while she mutters, “May I.” Johnny would laugh at her correcting Casey’s grammar if he weren’t so frustrated. 

“Be–” he starts, then pauses to clear his throat, voice far too rough. “Be right there, sweetie.” 

“Be right back,” he says to Kristen, pulling on his shirt, grateful that it covers his crotch, and heading to the kitchen to fill a sippy cup. 

“Here, buddy,” he says, stroking her hair as she sits up. 

“Thank you. I woked up thirsty.” 

“Woke.” 

“Woke,” she repeats, dutifully. Johnny sits with her until she finishes. 

“Is Miss Kristen still here?” Casey asks, rubbing at her eyes. 

Johnny’s tempted to lie but he really doesn’t like doing that with her. “Yes, but she’s leaving soon.” 

“I want to play,” Casey replies, mournfully. 

Johnny kisses her forehead. “Nope. Sleep time. I’ll see you in the morning, kiddo. Love you.” 

“Love you, Daddy.” 

When Johnny returns to the living room, Kristen’s got her tank top back on, which is for the best but he still misses the sight of her in her bra. 

“I’m sorry,” he says, sitting beside her. 

“It’s okay,” she replies, before climbing into his lap and pressing open-mouthed kisses to his neck. 

Johnny’s fingers grip her hips, arching his neck into her touch until her fingers go for his shirt again and his brain catches up. He stills Kristen’s hands and pushes her back a little. “I, uh, I don’t know if I feel comfortable, getting naked and shit with her just down the hall.” 

Kristen bites her lip, disappointment evident. “Okay,” she nods, climbing off him and running her fingers through her hair. 

He closes his eyes briefly, adjusting his crotch before watching her shrug into her shirt. 

“I’m sorry,” he repeats, dumbly. 

“It’s fine, Johnny.” 

He frowns at her short tone. “You’re upset.” 

Kristen tosses him an exasperated look. “I’m not upset, I’m horny. There’s a difference.” 

“Yeah, well, so am I.” 

“Duh,” Kristen says, pointedly glancing towards his dick. 

Johnny smiles and they laugh at one another, sheepishly. 

Kristen reaches for his hand and squeezes. “Anyway, if I hadn’t stopped us that night at my place we could’ve already fucked again.” 

Johnny nods, solemnly. “That’s good, we’ll blame you.” 

Kristen elbows him in the ribs and Johnny laughs, pulling her close and kissing her hair. 

He walks her to the door and they stand, kissing for a few more moments until Wendy cries at their feet. “Okay, she’s all yours again,” Johnny says, petting Wendy’s head. Her tail wags in gratitude. 

“Bye,” Kristen says, softly, scooping Wendy into her arms. . 

“Bye.” Johnny closes the door and leans up against it, taking a deep breath. His dick must be so confused lately that he almost wants to apologize to it. 

Johnny’s shut all the lights around his house, brushed his teeth and is just slipping into bed when his phone buzzes on his nightstand. 

**I’m fingering myself**

He nearly drops the phone. 

“Holy shit,” he whispers, licking his lips. His dick, which only calmed down a little while ago, immediately rises to attention. 

He stares at his phone, trying to think of something to say that isn’t simply, ‘fuck’ when it vibrates again. 

**tell me what you’d do to me, johnny**

He bites his lip, rubbing his dick before typing with one hand. **god, i wanna put my mouth all over you eat u out until u come**

**ffuck yes. are you touching yourself?**

Johnny’s just slipped his hand inside his boxers when he reads her text. **y. are u naked**

**yeah. got 2 fingers inside myself imaginin its you**

Johnny groans, picturing what she must look like. He strokes himself faster. **wanna fuck u 1st with my tongue n then with my dick**

**jfc im soclose**

Johnny’s cock throbs beneath his grip, spurting pre-come. **do it now**

He stares at his phone, licking his lips and fucking up into his own hand, imagining her back arching as she does. It’s nearly a minute before she responds. 

**holy shit. your turn. wanna suck you off, feel you come in my mouth**

**want u** Johnny types back, literally the only capable thought his brain has right now. 

**come for me, johnny**

Johnny sinks his teeth into his top lip and groans deep in his throat, hand flying over his dick as sparks of pleasure gather at the base of spine, his balls tightening. He comes a few strokes later, orgasm crashing out of him like a tidal wave. 

**jfc kristen** he types, shakily. 

**mmm. good?**

**obviously** , he replies, snorting to himself.

**lol. same, buddy.**

Johnny smiles and looks down at the mess on his stomach and fingers, groaning. **gotta clean up**

**have fun with that ;)**

He shakes his head, sitting up, and debates a few moments before sending **can’t wait to see you again**.

It’s only a few seconds before Kristen responds but they’re some of the longest seconds of his life. 

**can’t wait to see you either**

The dumb, content smile doesn’t leave Johnny’s face until he falls asleep.  
_____________________

The sexting kind of becomes a thing when Johnny's on the road to the point that he nearly gets a boner at a team dinner, flushing and pocketing his phone quickly, while Kaner and Sharpy grin like the assholes they are. They graduate to phone sex, which is quite possibly the most humiliating event of Johnny’s life, yet he still manages to come. More importantly he makes Kristen come as well even though she’s now gasping out, “I want your fucking pussy all over my sloppy face? Seriously?” with breathless laughter.

“Shut up,” he mutters, mortified.

It just makes her laugh harder. “Why’s your face sloppy, Johnny? Do you need a towel?”

“I hate you,” he groans into the pillows of his hotel bed.

“I seriously doubt that, man,” she says, still hiccupping with laughter.

Johnny smiles, helplessly, before biting his lip. “It was good for you, though?”

“Really fucking good,” Kristen whispers. “When are you back?”

Johnny smirks. He’s well aware she’s been keeping track of his schedule, even saw a pocket one hanging on her fridge the last time he was at her place, but if she’d rather pretend otherwise…

“Two days.”

“Cool,” she says, casually. “Maybe you and Casey can come over to my place for dinner this time.”

Johnny’s smiling too hard to answer at first, which causes Kristen to hastily add, “I mean, you don’t have to.”

It’s cute to hear her so flustered when she’s usually much cooler than he is. “I’d love to,” Johnny replies, quietly.

“Cool,” Kristen says again, and this time he can hear the warmth in her voice. “What does Casey like? You usually just pack her sandwiches.”

“She loves mac and cheese, loves chicken fingers but will eat like, regular chicken cutlets. I’ve finally got her liking broccoli. Pizza, obviously. Pasta. Grilled cheese, hamburgers.”

“So what you’re saying is: I have options.”

Johnny laughs. “Just a few, yeah.” 

Casey can’t wait to go to Kristen’s for dinner. They bring a cake that Casey picked out from the store herself. Johnny knows he’s smiling like a fool when Kristen opens the door but he can’t help it; he honestly can’t remember the last time he liked someone so much. 

“Your place is tiny,” Casey says immediately and Johnny groans. 

“It is,” Kristen agrees. “But it’s fine for one person, right?” 

Casey looks around, considering. “I guess so. Daddy, I’m thirsty.” 

Johnny digs into Casey’s backpack and pulls out the sippy cup with grape juice he packed. “Here you are.” 

“Thank you,” she says around the mouth of it, and follows Wendy around. 

Johnny kisses Kristen’s cheek, quickly. “Hi.” 

Kristen smiles up at him in return. “Hey. I made panko chicken cutlets with mashed potatoes and broccoli. Okay?” 

“Perfect,” Johnny says, handing her the chocolate cake. “We brought this.”

“Thanks,” Kristen replies, setting it on the counter and pouring them both a glass of white wine. 

“Do you have any games, Miss Kristen?” Casey yells from her spot on the floor where she’s rubbing Wendy’s belly. 

“I don’t, really. I have coloring books, though.” 

Casey’s eyes light up. They sit on the floor and color until dinner is ready. Kristen looks between Johnny’s Peter Pan and Casey’s Little Mermaid. 

“You two color exactly the same way.” 

Casey giggles. “Grandma says Daddy is serious when he does it.” 

Kristen nods, smirking. “Well, so are you. I’ve noticed in class, too. You take longer than everyone else.” 

Johnny shrugs. “We don’t like to go outside the lines. Right, buddy?” he says, turning to Casey and high-fiving her. 

“Right!” 

Johnny smiles, turning to Kristen who’s staring at them both with a -- well, with a hell of a look, eyes warm and soft. 

Nerves gather in the pit of his stomach, not unlike the other times when things seem to get -- overly domestic between the three of them and his brain and body collectively decide they’re unsure how to react. Luckily, the oven timer goes off just then. 

“Be right back,” Kristen says, voice a little thick.

"You having fun, kiddo?" Johnny asks when Kristen gets up.

"Yep. Can I bring your picture to show ‘n tell tomorrow, Daddy?"

Johnny tenses and looks over at Kristen but she's busy with the food. "Um, sure buddy, but maybe don't tell your class I drew it at Miss Kristen's, okay? They could get jealous."

"What's that?"

"It's uh, when someone wishes they were doing something you’re doing."

Casey frowns. "Okay, I won't."

Dinner goes smoothly and Casey passes out on the floor next to Wendy even before dessert. 

"Listen, uh, my boss knows," Kristen says at the door, when Johnny has Casey bundled in his arms.

"Knows what?" 

Kristen gives him an exasperated look. "That we're...dating. Or whatever."

"Or whatever?" Johnny challenges, smirking, and she makes a jerk off motion with her hand.

"That we're dating," Kristen says, confidently, "So you don't need to worry. About what Casey may say. It's cool. Although if someone else wants the lead in the Alice in the Wonderland thing, I’ll need to strongly consider them. Can’t have people shouting favoritism and all that."

“Of course.” Johnny presses their foreheads together, stomach flipping a little. "I'm glad," he says. "That we're, you know -- that you’re my girlfriend."

Kristen laughs quietly. "Me too."

"I'll tell Casey," he promises, and just then she snuggles further into his arms, hands clutching at his back as if she heard her name.

"Dude, whenever you feel comfortable. I know those things are tricky."

Johnny nods, then leans in to brush their lips together. "I wanna be with you. Soon."

Kristen groans and swipes her tongue across his lips. "Yeah. I’d say we’ve gone slow enough, man."  
_____________________

‘Soon’ ends up being two weeks later, before Kaner’s birthday party. They’re celebrating it a couple of days early since the team leaves for the circus trip on his actual birthday. Casey is less than thrilled, both that it’s a grown-up event that she can’t go to and about the upcoming circus trip in general. Johnny’s not exactly jumping for joy himself about the latter, especially since he’ll now be missing two people rather than one. Casey is at least placated when she learns Jennifer is going to be watching both her and Maddy the night of the party. 

Johnny tells Kristen about the circus trip when he invites her to Kaner’s birthday bash. 

“Yeah, Casey mentioned something but it came out as though you’re going away to join the circus.” 

“I’ve been working on my juggling a lot lately,” he deadpans. 

“I just bet you have,” Kristen laughs. “That’s gonna suck, though, huh?” 

“Yeah. There will be a lot of Skyping. Uh, with you too. If you want. “

“I want, Johnny,” Kristen says, softly, sounding happy. He smiles stupidly into the phone. 

When Johnny pulls up to Kristen’s house around 8pm, she’s not outside so he kills the engine and goes in.

“Hey,” Johnny says when she opens the door. He notices she doesn’t have her shoes on, which is odd – she’s normally pretty punctual. 

“Hey,” Kristen replies, tugging him down for a slow, hot kiss. Johnny craddles her face in his hands and licks deep into her mouth, groaning. 

“What’re your thoughts on being fashionably late?” Kristen asks against his lips. 

Johnny slides his hands down to her ass, squeezing. She has the best ideas. “My thoughts are Kaner’s definitely gonna be, so why can’t we.” 

Wendy chooses that moment to make herself known and they oblige her with pets to her fur before Kristen throws a toy across the room for her to fetch. Then she backs Johnny up against the kitchen cabinets and sinks to her knees, undoing his jeans and pushing them down. 

“Oh, fuck,” Johnny breathes, wetly, above her. 

His dick, which was already sporting a semi, grows fully hard at the sight of her big, dark eyes staring up at him, focused and wanting. 

Johnny shivers as she takes him out of his boxers, lets his head fall back against the cabinets, one hand tangling in her hair, just resting. She jacks him a little before gripping his cock by the base and sliding her lips over the head, sucking hard and pulling off with an obscene pop. 

“Watch,” she whispers and then takes him in again, halfway. Johnny does, eyes intent on the stretch of her lips, the way she glances up at him before letting her eyes fall shut, the way she moans around him like she can’t get enough. She speeds up her hand to meet her mouth before taking him even deeper. 

“Fuck, babe,” he chokes out, and she moans even louder, swirling her tongue around the head, tasting the fluid pearled there. Johnny tightens his fingers in Kristen’s hair, hips thrusting upward. She just takes him deeper, sucking harder and faster until his mouth drops open on a low groan and he comes, gasping, in her mouth. 

When Johnny’s eyes can focus again, he looks down to find Kristen wiping at her lips and smirking up at him. 

“Jesus christ, get up here,” he breathes, tugging her up by her arms and immediately pressing their lips together, tasting himself on her tongue. His hands fumble clumsily at her jeans, unfastening them and pushing his fingers against her panties and then beneath them. She’s already a little wet. Johnny bends to mouth at her neck, fingers skimming over the lips of her pussy before slipping inside. Kristen gasps and grips his arms, panting against him. Johnny fucks her with two fingers while pressing his thumb against her clit. Kristen emits a shaky breath when Johnny drags his lips back up to her jaw. 

“Do you want my mouth?” he whispers, voice thick and rough. 

“Yes,” she groans. Johnny walks her backwards to the bed, pushing her down onto it and dropping to his knees on at the foot of It. He tugs her jeans down a little more, just enough so he can lift her legs over his shoulders, and pulls her forward by her torso, placing biting kisses up her thigh before licking at her slowly. She feels just as good as he remembers. Johnny teases her with his tongue until she’s shaking and gripping his hair, hard, then focuses in on her clit which makes her cry out. Wendy barks sharply. 

“Shhh, I’m okay, stop,” she says, breathlessly, to the dog across the room, and Johnny would be caught between laughter and sheer mortification if he weren’t so fucking into how hot and wet she is against his tongue, or how she’s starting to fuck his face. 

Johnny’s hands slid up her thighs, over her hips. Kristen arches into the touch, thrashing a little when he curves his palms over her tits, slipping below her shirt and feeling her up over her bra. 

“Do we really have to go out,” she moans. It’s not really a question. Johnny laughs against the crease of her thigh. 

“Yes. But you’re gonna fucking come first,” he mutters, roughly. 

“Fuck, yes,” she says, arching her back even more when he starts fucking her with his tongue, one hand easing back down to rub at her clit. She comes on a loud, sharp cry, thighs tensing around his throat, nearly cutting off his air supply. Johnny untangles her legs and sets them down on either side of him, stroking his hands up and down her sides. 

“I need at least a minute,” she laughs, breathlessly, before smirking. “Why you don’t you go use some mouthwash, man, unless you want everyone to know exactly why we’re late.” 

"I could say the same for you." Johnny replies, rolling his eyes and crawling up her body to kiss softly. “Be right back.” 

Wendy gives him a seriously evil look as he passes by. A look that says, ‘I know you’ve been defiling my mommy and I don’t like it one bit.’ 

“Your dog hates me now,” Johnny says as he steps out of the bathroom, drying his hands on a paper towel. 

Kristen’s sitting up, shrugging back into her pants. “She’ll get over it. It’s not much different than my moaning your name when we have phone sex.” 

She gets up and heads into the bathroom herself while Johnny flushes at the memory and then even further thinking about what they just did, finally, for the first time in almost three months. He wishes they didn’t have to go tonight, wishes that he wasn’t leaving for nine days. He wants to push her back down on the bed and keep her there for hours on end. 

“Earth to Johnny,” Kristen says, waving a hand in front of her face, now fully dressed with sneakers and everything. 

Johnny shakes himself, smiling self-consciously. “Sorry.” 

“For a minute there, you lost yourself,” she says, smirking, like she’s waiting for him to comment, but he just shrugs. She rolls her eyes. “We’re listening to Karma Police in the car so you can fully get that reference.” 

“Whatever you say,” Johnny replies, lacing their fingers together. 

Kaner’s party is a good time, and Kristen truly gets to appreciate his bad dancing and up close at that. 

“He’s a trip,” she says, laughing as she slides back into the booth. “Maybe I’ll upgrade,” she adds, slyly, running her fingers over Johnny’s thigh. 

“Uh-huh. You do that,” he deadpans back, downing a shot. 

“Nah, he’d wear me out.” 

Johnny looks at her sharply, can see the quirk in her lips. “With all the dancing, of course,” Kristen says, innocently. 

Johnny leans in, slowly. “I wanna dance with you until you can’t even walk in the morning,” he growls, tugging on her earlobe and listening as she sucks in a sharp breath.

“I wanna dance with you all night long,” Kristen whispers, hotly. Johnny’s lips slide over the back of her neck, then back around the hinge of her jaw before closing over her mouth in a searing, biting kiss. He’s not really one for PDAs in front of the team but he doesn’t give a fuck tonight, and they make out for at least twenty minutes in the booth while a few teammates hollar around them because they’re still such juvenile assholes. 

“I’ll miss you,” Johnny says, awkwardly, not meeting Kristen’s eyes as they’re saying goodbye in his car. 

Kristen just tugs him in for a hug and he breathes in her scent, trying to figure out why his heart is pounding like a drum in his chest.  
_____________________

Casey isn’t a crier by nature. Johnny’s mom says she takes after himself, in that regard. He’s lucky, actually, since apparently Veronica cried all the time when she was younger. That being said, Casey cries a river of tears before Johnny leaves for the trip and there’s nothing he can do to calm her down. Not even Kaner coming over helps. So Johnny just holds her and sings her favorite Jungle Book song (badly) and tells her that he’ll be back before she knows it. 

Casey cries the first time they Skype, too, but then it gets better. She also tells him all about school with a good amount of ‘Miss Kristen’ detail and Johnny enjoys it a lot, even though it feels surreal that he’ll probably be getting off with her, virtually, after this call. 

The road trip extends through American Thanksgiving. Veronica’s coming in for the holiday and taking Casey with her to her brother’s for a few days. Johnny gets back on the 24th and Casey won’t be back home until late on the 27th, so he formulates a plan. 

**you and me friday night? All night?** he texts Kristen. 

**I’m in.** is the quick response. 

**my place?** follows shortly thereafter. 

**yes** Johnny replies and buzzes with anticipation the rest of the trip.  
_____________________

They’re on each other as soon as she opens the door, attacking one another’s mouths with bruising kisses. Wendy barks once but Kristen tells her to go to bed and she listens. 

“Can we also go to bed?” Johnny whispers against her lips. 

“Stop being so fucking corny and take me there.” 

They throw their clothes off like it’s a fucking race but Johnny can’t care for finesse right now – it’s been nearly three months since he’s been inside her and he’s aching for it. It isn’t long before he’s sliding into her from behind, Kristen on her hands and knees on the bed. Johnny mouths at the curve of her spine, dragging his tongue upward, lost in the sensation of her pussy pushing back onto him with every forward thrust. 

“So fucking good, man,” she says, breathlessly. Johnny places a trail of kisses along the back of her neck, across her shoulder, one arm wrapped securely around her waist. His other hand moves to her clit and Kristen jerks back on his dick at the touch. 

“Fuck, Johnny.” 

“You like that, babe?” 

“Yeah, I fucking like that,” she groans, her head tipping backwards against his chest. Johnny’s mouth immediately closes on her neck, sucking hard while he slams forward, balls slapping against her ass, his thumb slick and working in small circles. 

“Gonna come,” she gasps out, and he feels it just as it happens, her pussy squeezing around his dick, drawing loud, broken moans from his lips while Kristen shouts his name. 

Sweat rolls down Johnny’s neck as he thrusts, once, twice, moving his hand to squeeze her ass before coming with a guttural cry, mouth closed on her shoulder as she trembles in his arms with aftershocks. 

They slump forward on the bed and he slips out, listening to Kristen’s small sound of displeasure at the shift. 

Johnny strokes his hands all over her back, brushing her hair off her shoulders before kissing her warm, damp skin. “You good?” he asks, settling behind her with an arm across her belly. 

“Fuck, yeah,” she says breathlessly. 

Johnny kisses her neck and ties off the condom before getting up to throw it out. He pauses at the fridge and grabs them both bottles of water. 

“Mm, thanks,” Kristen says when he holds it up to her. They sit against the wall, the blankets up around them, Johnny’s arm around Kristen’s shoulder and her head leaning on his chest, drinking and touching lazily. 

“How was your trip?” Kristen asks, cool lips kissing his chest. 

“Long. Won more than we lost, though.” 

“Good,” she says, and he can feel her small, sated smile against his skin. 

“How’s school?” 

“A little crazy with holiday planning and junk, but good.” 

“How’s Casey been with me away?” 

“Alright. Bit more subdued. Didn’t feel like coloring the other day.” 

Johnny frowns, fingers tracing patterns over Kristen’s breasts, down her chest. 

“I used to be awful with her, you know,” he says after a few moments of silence. 

Kristen looks up at him in surprise. Johnny really didn’t mean to say that out loud, actually. But, he figures it’s out there, now. 

“I had no idea what I was doing,” he continues, kissing her hair and tugging her closer so she’s pressed against his shoulder. “I used to, like, look at babies as if they were some foreign object. Like they’d break if I touched them.” 

Kristen laughs, softly, linking their hands together. “You’re a dude; that’s par for the course.” 

Johnny shrugs. “I guess. Still, when she was still living with Veronica, I was terrified. Couldn’t relax at all, even though she was mine. I remember being so damn stiff anytime I held her. By the time I got primary custody, I’d eased up a little but I really had my mom to thank, that first month of having Casey full-time. She taught me a lot. And now... now I hate being away from her for more than a day.” 

Kristen looks up at him, squeezing his hand. 

“Well, how bout that,” she says, sounding a little awestruck.

Johnny frowns. “Huh?” 

Kristen smiles, slow and soft, her eyes full of warmth. “A non-reporter-y answer.” 

Johnny blushes, eyes trained on the blankets. “Yeah, well.” 

Kristen pokes him in the ribs until he looks up. “You always get this talkative after sex, baby?” 

Her voice is teasing, but he’s still feeling a little raw with emotion, mingling with surprise at the endearment. 

“Sorry,” Johnny mumbles. 

“Shut up,” says Kristen, surging upward to catch his lips in a kiss that starts out light and fun before slowing into something deep, serious, and so intense Johnny can barely breathe. His heart is pounding against his ribcage, attempting to beat right out of his chest. 

When they pull back to regard one another, Kristen looks as dazed as Johnny feels and immediately tucks her face against his neck. 

Johnny holds her close, kissing her temple, letting how fucking right this all feels wash over him in waves. 

“I’m telling her tomorrow,” he mumbles after they’ve fucked, slow and languid, for a second time. 

Kristen smiles; it’s one of those rare, shy ones he’s only seen a couple of times, so used to her cocky, sharp edge. 

“I’m glad.”  
_____________________

“You like Miss Kristen the way Beast likes Belle?” is Casey’s response. 

She’s really stuck on this ‘Kristen as a Disney princess’ thing even though Belle is technically _not_ a princess, until the end, but no one listens to Johnny’s argument on the subject (which, yes, he’s had with Sharpy before because sometimes even high profile hockey dads sit around pondering Disney characters) 

“Well, I like to think I have less of a temper,” Johnny replies, dryly. Casey is not amused. 

“Dad- _dy_ ,” she huffs, exasperated. 

“I like Miss Kristen a lot and I’m dating her,” Johnny repeats, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Are you okay with that, Casey?” 

“‘Course! Miss Kristen is super best!” 

Johnny smiles and kisses her head. 

“This mean she’s your girlfriend, Daddy? Like Becca is Bobby’s girlfriend in class?” 

Johnny really doesn’t want to think about girlfriends and boyfriends within his daughter’s kindergarten class. 

“Yeah, baby, she’s my girlfriend.”

“Yay!” she exclaims, throwing her arms around Johnny’s neck. 

Johnny laughs. “That went well,” he murmurs to himself. 

Now that she knows, Johnny feels more comfortable going over to Kristen’s place on nights he doesn’t have a game, after Casey’s in bed. Except now his daughter has decided to make kissy noises at him after he tucks her in rather than pout, and really, Johnny preferred the pouting. 

“She had to have learned it from Sharpy,” Johnny bemoans, lying in Kristen’s bed, mapping her breasts with his fingertips.

Kristen just laughs in his face. “Sorry for your life, bro.” 

Johnny retaliates by tickling her until she can’t breathe and then fucking her until she can’t move; a victory on all levels.  
_____________________

Casey loves the holidays, and Johnny would love them more if he got to spend them with her but he really can’t complain. Instead, they try to make the most of it leading up to Christmas. Casey adores decorating the tree while they watch the cartoon version of The Grinch in the background. Johnny picks her up so she can put the star on and she shouts in glee when it’s done. That weekend, he and Kristen decide to take her to the Christkindlmarket. Kristen checks out the website and decides to do the create your own scavenger hunt idea, which Casey has a blast with.

“I totally need to take the class on a field trip here.”

“You should,” Johnny replies, wrapping his gloved fingers around hers while Casey holds Kristen’s other hand. He hasn’t really gotten stopped yet, which he’s thankful for. The place is very touristy so either people don’t recognize him or they’re just being polite, letting him have some privacy. 

They stop at a booth selling all sorts of homemade treats while Casey attempts to find something in the shape of a reindeer. 

“A peppermint stick for your daughter?” a woman who’s holding out samples asks, looking between Johnny and Kristen. Kristen’s eyes go a little wide and Johnny feels his cheeks flame. 

“Uh, thanks”, he says, taking the offered treated. 

“Sorry ‘bout that,” he mumbles while Casey’s licking away at it, completely oblivious to the awkwardness, too focused on her hunt. 

Kristen scoffs. “Not your fault. Hate people who just constantly assume shit, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” says Johnny, a queasy feeling still in his stomach. 

Kristen announces the next item on the scavenger hunt to Casey while Johnny’s lost in thought, trying to read Kristen’s reaction and, more importantly, figure out his own. 

They find a nutcracker pretty easily and then a boot-shaped Glühwein mug, which definitely takes longer, before passing by Santa’s house. 

“Santa, Daddy, Santa!” 

Johnny laughs as she literally bounces up and down, staring up at him with bright eyes and red cheeks. 

“Okay, want your picture taken?” 

“Yes!” 

They get in line and Johnny buys some prints, figuring he can send them in cards or whatever, writing down his address where they should be sent. 

“I want Miss Kristen in the picture, Daddy!” Casey says when it’s almost their turn. Johnny watches Kristen bite her lip, face apprehensive. 

“Up to you?” Johnny says, keeping his voice light. He really can’t tell if this is freaking her out. 

“Okay,” she says, but still sounds unsure. 

Casey is delighted by Santa and Johnny wishes he didn’t feel so tense so he could enjoy the moment more. 

“Now one with just your dad,” Kristen says, and Johnny is silently grateful; he didn’t know how to ask himself without feeling rude. 

Kristen watches them and Johnny sees her smiling, but she still looks a little uncomfortable. They stop for some hot chocolate, sitting on one of the benches and drinking slowly until Casey begins to complain about the cold. 

She’s sleeping by the time they’re parked in front of Kristen’s house. 

“Hope none of that was too weird for you, back there,” Johnny says, awkwardly, after they’ve kissed for about a minute. 

Kristen shakes her head. “I’m good. Thought maybe you were freaked out, yourself.”

Johnny kind of was but he can’t totally pinpoint why. “No,” he replies. “I’m fine.” 

Kristen smiles and kisses him again. “So we’re cool?” she says against his lips. 

“Cool.”  
_____________________

It’s not weird after that until it is. Because the same day the photos with Santa arrive and Johnny gets to view in full color just how much they look like a family, Casey decides to ask, “Daddy, is Miss Kristen gonna be my second mommy?” 

Johnny’s mouth drops open and he stands, frozen, staring down at his daughter as she holds out her sippy cup to be washed. 

He drops it into the dishwasher and dries his hands on a towel. 

“Uh. What made you ask that, Case?” 

Casey shuffles her feet. “Well James at school has a second mommy and he telled me Miss Kristen will be my second mommy too.”

Johnny picks her up and sits at the table with her on his lap. 

“Look, kiddo. You remember how I told you your mom and I were never married?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well... Daddy’s just dating right now. And Miss Kristen… she’s someone in my life and in yours. And - that doesn’t mean she’s your second mommy or that she eventually will be. Right now she’s your teacher and Daddy’s girlfriend. I don’t know what will happen in the future. Okay?” 

Casey considers this, brow furrowed in the way he knows means she’s trying to make sense of it all. 

“Okay, Daddy.” 

Johnny kisses her forehead and smiles when she throws her arms around his neck. 

His head spins from the words the rest of the evening, and for the first time in a while, he’s actually happy to have a road trip coming up. 

Johnny’s still feeling weird about it when he returns, though. He has a home game on the 23rd and when he gets back, Casey’s already gone, Jennifer having taken her to the airport to meet Veronica, who flew up just to fly her back down. Johnny paid for Veronica’s flight here since he wasn’t able to take her himself. 

He has plans with Kristen for the night of the 24th, to stay over at his place for the first time before she flies out home the next morning. 

He lets her in, taking in her wide smile, her backpack slung over her shoulders, and feels an ache in his chest. 

“Wendy should be fine overnight. I’m more worried about her on the flight. But who knows, she might decide to spite me.” 

“She very well might,” Johnny replies, trying to ease some of the tension in his body. 

Kristen brought over _It’s a Wonderful Life_ and they watch it together while drinking egg nog. George Bailey is still trying to get out of Bedford Falls when they start making out. Johnny’s got one hand up the back of Kristen’s shirt and is sucking a bruise on her collarbone when he catches sight of the screen and the newly married characters. 

Kristen’s mouth is on the shell of his ear, soft moans falling from her lips, when he pulls away. 

“I can’t do this.” 

“Huh?” She blinks down at him in confusion, eyes glassy and unfocused. Then she’s smirking. “I know you can kiss me, man. I’ve seen you.” 

She tries to bring their lips together again but Johnny holds her off, fingers pressing against her hips. 

“Kristen,” he says, voice thick and regretful.

Her eyes clear, lips thinning into a line. “Oh, fuck,” she whispers, sitting back on her heels, still straddling him. 

“I’m sorry,” Johnny says, quietly, staring at the couch cushion.

“Did you bang someone on the road or something?” she asks, voice even and flat. 

Johnny’s eyes shoot up. “ _What?_? No. Jesus, you’re the only -- No.” 

Kristen frowns in confusion, running a hand through her hair and climbing off his lap. “Then... then what’s the problem?” 

Johnny rubs his hands over his face. “I just. I think things might be getting to be too much. For Casey.”

“For Casey,” Kristen repeats, dubiously. “Casey, as in the same Casey who can’t get enough of me.” 

Johnny looks at her, calmly. “I think it’s getting too confusing for her.” 

Kristen stares at him, studying his face to the point where he has to look away, skin prickling. 

“Confusing for Casey or confusing for you, Johnny?” she finally says, voice low. 

“I dunno what you’re talking about,” he mumbles, body feeling like a live wire. 

Kristen scoffs and it sounds mean. “Yeah, sure you don’t. How many serious relationships have you had since Casey?” 

“I’m bus--” 

“Fuck that, actually, how many serious relationships have you had _period_?” 

Johnny looks at her, eyes hard. “It’s tough, balancing a relationship in this business, okay? Most of the married guys have been with their wives since school.” 

“And you’d rather just -- not then?” she says, baldly. 

“I didn’t say that,” Johnny sighs. “I just. I need some time to think.” 

Kristen nods. “Okay, then.” She gets up, straightening her clothes. “Guess it’s a good thing I’m leaving tomorrow.” Then she goes to retrieve her bag. 

“What are you doing?” Johnny sighs again, tiredly. 

She throws him an incredulous look. “I’m going, obviously.” She unzips the bag and takes out a thick package. “That’s for Casey.” Then she removes another. “And that’s for you. Merry Christmas, Johnny.” 

He watches her walk to the door, wanting more than anything to call her name and take back the last ten minutes, but he doesn’t. 

**I’m sorry** he texts a few hours later. 

**Yeah, so am I** is the response. 

A few minutes later, he gets another text. 

**For the record, I’m not asking you to put a ring on it.**

Johnny laughs, morosely, and rubs at his temples. He can’t even figure out his reaction to that, that’s how fucked up he is. He turns the gift over and over in his hands before finally opening it. It’s a glass jar with a bunch of different ingredients in it – flour, raisins, brown sugar – and a homemade label on it that says ‘Team Toews Oatmeal Raisin Cookies-in-a-Jar.’ The green and red tag says Merry Christmas in typed block letters and on the back is the recipe instructions. Johnny loves it, and wishes Kristen were still here so he could watch her blush as he said that to her face. Instead, he texts her thank you. She doesn’t respond.  
_____________________

They play on the 26th, so there really wasn’t any time to go home for most of the guys. Johnny doesn’t want to bother the dudes with kids so he just bothers Kaner. 

“Why’re you moping?” Kaner says after he lets Johnny in. “Is it the kid?” 

It’s only 25% that, and Johnny feels like a super shitty parent realizing this, so he just says, “Yeah” and proceeds to drink most of Kaner’s beer and kick his ass at Mario Kart. 

“You can’t drive home, just stay here,” Kaner says, guiding him to the guest room. “Jesus, Johnny, you haven’t gotten this wasted in forever.”

“M’not,” Johnny slurs, tripping over his own feet. 

“Uh-huh. Right.” Kaner pushes him onto the bed. “Just sleep it off.” 

“I miss her already,” he says, muffled, into the pillow.

“You’ll see her soon, man.”

“Won’t,” Johnny says, just before he passes out.

It’s a long fucking week and Casey’s not even around for it because she stays for New Year’s as well. They Skype a lot, which helps. And so does hockey, of course. They’ve got a decent win streak going and are sitting comfortably in first place. By the time Casey is back, and she’s opening Kristen’s presents (gorgeously illustrated editions of Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass, as well as Hans Christian Andersen's collected works) Johnny realizes he’s made a huge mistake. 

“Oh boy, can I call her, Daddy?”

Johnny winces internally. “Sure, baby.” He mentally crosses his fingers that she’ll answer; naturally, she doesn’t. 

“Leave a message, kiddo.” 

“Miss Kristen, it’s Casey Toews, thank you so so much for my prezzies! I love them! I miss you and school and Wendy! Bye!” 

Johnny’s heart clenches, and he spends the rest of the day sitting close to Casey and reading aloud from her books. Then they bake Kristen’s cookies together and eat them in front of the fireplace. 

School is on break until mid-January and Johnny’s not exactly sure when Kristen is getting back. She texts him **Tell her I said you’re welcome** and that’s it. 

The next week, Johnny starts cleaning up some of the Christmas stuff and finds an 8 x 10 version of the picture with himself, Kristen, and Casey with Santa beneath a pile of stuff near the TV. 

He stares at it, how right it looks, and comes to a decision. 

He takes Casey out to the mall, searching around a few stores for exactly what he’s looking for. 

“What are you doing, Daddy?” she asks from the couch where she’s holding her new stuffed bunny. 

“Wrapping.” 

“But Chrismess is over, silly.” 

“I know, baby.” 

Johnny boxes everything up and takes it to the post office the next day before practice. It’ll be torture waiting for the response since he still doesn’t know when she’s back, but hopefully it’ll be worth it. 

He sent Kristen the gift he’d originally picked out, which was a Pandora bracelet – leather, because he knows the rest aren’t her style at all. The saleswoman told him that you can fit less charms on these ones, though, so he buy her two - a double purple and double grey. Originally the only charms he got her were books for teaching and a snowman for the holidays but he since added to it, buying her a fairy tale book charm, a ‘key to my heart’ charm, and another heart charm in case she didn’t get it with the first one. He’s hoping these will be little hints, but the other part of his gift really can’t be misinterpreted. Johnny put the picture of the three of them in a rather... telling picture frame with a small card that said ‘Forgive me’ on the top flap. Inside, he’d written, ‘I was an idiot. I want you in both of our lives.’

The picture was his own idea but Abby admittedly helped him out with the extra charms. 

A few days later, Johnny’s lounging on his couch in an old Hawks shirt and sweatpants, drinking a beer and idly flipping through his instant Netflix queue when there’s a knock at the door. 

He peers through the peephole and freezes, heart suddenly beating triple time, his mouth running dry. 

Kristen’s standing there when he opens it, in a blue scarf and black coat. Her hair has snowflakes in it. 

“Hi,” he says, mouth working. 

“Hi?” She says, voice incredulous, squinting at him. “What the hell is this?” she says, holding up the frame.

Johnny winces. “Uh...” 

“Did you seriously say you _love_ me via a _picture frame_?” 

And yep, there are the words, etched into the ceramic. 

“It seems that I did that, yes,” he says, dragging his hand through his hair. 

“Is Casey asleep?” she asks, abruptly. 

Johnny blinks. “Uh, yeah?” 

“Good,” and before Johnny can blink again or even ask ‘what’ Kristen lunges forward, tugging his head down and pulling him in for a sharp, teeth clashing kiss. 

Johnny groans and wraps his arms around her, smoothing over her lips with his tongue before coaxing them apart. 

His heart is still racing, mind reeling as they kiss until his lips feel raw and swollen, still standing in the damn doorway. 

Johnny pulls away, breathing hard, shuffling them both inside and closing the door. Her jacket has risen up on her arm and he notices the bracelets on her left wrist. 

“You like them?”

Kristen’s eyes follow his gaze and she smirks. “Nah, figured I’d show them off because I hate them so much.” 

Johnny pinches her ass, then tilts her face up, stroking his thumb softly over her cheek. 

“I’m sorry. I freaked out a little.”

Kristen nods, eyes soft. “Yeah, well, you should’ve listened to your kid. She thinks I’m super best, you know.” Kristen’s smirking again by the time she’s finished and Johnny just laughs. 

“She’s right,” he says with feeling. “I uh, think I freaked because I can... I can see this being really serious.” 

Kristen swallows, hard, eyes huge as they gaze up at him. “Same,” she says, quietly. “And uh, you know, me too. To that other thing.” 

Johnny’s heart skips a beat, and he leans down, bringing their foreheads together before kissing her deep and slow, tongues mingling. 

“Can you stay?” he breathes as they break apart. 

Kristen’s eyes widen. “Seriously?” 

She’s never slept over before and definitely not when Casey’s been here. 

“Stay,” Johnny whispers. “Casey and I will make pancakes in the morning.” 

Kristen laces their fingers together. 

“Well, how can I say no to that?”  
_____________________

Epilogue

Spring rolls around and with it Casey’s play. Johnny basically wants to invite everyone he knows but it’s midweek and midday and logistically that just ain’t happening. Still, Kaner, Abby, and Sharpy all go and Johnny films it for his parents. Casey did end up with the role of Alice and Kristen even threw her a few lines, which Casey delivers with more enthusiasm than Johnny ever did in his entire school-going career. The whole thing is horribly cute. 

Kristen’s been spending the night more often than not lately, since Johnny basically got over that ‘being naked with someone else in a room down the hall from his daughter’ issue the night they made up and then proceeded to have the quietest sex ever, kissing deep and wet the entire time to swallow their moans. Johnny even bought Wendy a doggy bed and Kristen has a drawer for extra clothes. 

He knows he’ll eventually ask her to move in, he’d just rather wait until the school year is over, at least. And then there's summer to consider. Johnny’s pretty sure Kristen will be heading back to L.A. for most of it; some of her friends came out to visit not too long ago and it was obvious how much she misses them. Johnny got them all tickets to a game (Kristen started going to quite a few after New Year’s) and she says they liked him. Johnny’d been rather nervous to meet them, honestly, but they were all pretty cool. 

As for his own summer plans, he’ll be in Winnipeg, mostly, but he figures they’ll talk about it more definitively soon. Johnny really wants Kristen to meet his parents, and he’s never actively wanted his parents to meet anyone he’s been seeing before, so that’s a new experience. Sharpy tells him he’s growing as an individual and then takes it back when Johnny attempts to throw a Gatorade bottle at his head. 

Sometimes Casey will want to spend the night in his room after a bad dream and Johnny can only be considered lucky that she hasn’t walked in on him and Kristen yet. The nights that she crawls into bed between them, though, while Johnny slings an arm over Casey and rests his fingers against Kristen’s waist, feel stupidly perfect and he finds himself anticipating everything that will happen down the road, knowing these are the two people he wants by his side. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> [ This](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v425/pablohoney279/crackship%20gifs/kristen-stewart-bra-revealing-walk-with-new-puppy-15_zps4dea78e3.jpg) is KStew's new puppy and that's also the outfit she had on in the first park scene. When I wrote this I didn't know the dog's name and called it Lily. It's since been rumored that her name is Wendy, so I changed it to reflect it. While I didn't feel weird naming KStew's dog, I definitely felt a little odd naming Sharpy's unborn kid and thus, even though this is future fic, I retconned to not include their soon to be born daughter. 
> 
> [This](http://hgtv.sndimg.com/HGTV/2009/11/23/RMS_mblanchette-blue-study-area_s4x3_lg.jpg) is Casey's room, except the coloring is a bit different. Speaking of coloring, [this](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-e2GoSpSLqSE/Ts7R9mXifnI/AAAAAAAAHsE/P9CM5etxJbI/s400/IMG_1074.JPG) is a roundabout version of what KStew's cookies in a jar looked like. 
> 
> [Here's](http://www.christkindlmarket.com) the site to the Christkindlmarket and yes, they do suggest scavenger hunts. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
